Naruto Rewrite: The Mishap
by True Glint
Summary: Not the usual Naruto story, see prologue for more details. I haven't seen any stories written like this and decided to try it myself. Let's see how it goes... FemKyuubiXOC
1. Prologue

Naruto: The Mishap

Prologue

October tenth. The day the forth Hokage of Konoha became a father. His wife, the vessel of the Kyuubi, had just given birth to their son, Naruto. Then all hell broke loose. A masked man had stolen his wife, extracted the demon fox from within and attacked Konoha.

Ninja of the village tried to fend off the Kyuubi to no avail. It came down to the forth once more. Drawing the fox away, his wife trapped it with her chakra chains while he prepared the Reaper Death Seal. Their son was the only one able to hold the demon. But as they prepared, the Kyuubi had other ideas.

It lunged a claw forward, intent on killing its soon to be host. Only it skewered his parents. The now severely weakened Hokage called upon the Death God, asking to have the dark half of the demon sealed within himself. The God denied his request, stating the fact the forth was too weak from his injury. The child would have to hold the full demon.

The forth then asked to have his and Kushina's souls placed inside their son, so they could guide him and help control his power. The Death God complied, sealing them within Naruto before extracting the Kyuubi.

Only once it neared the boy, the seal drawn on his stomach overloaded. His parents could only watch through their son's eyes as the Kyuubi's sheer amount of youki destroyed their only chance of saving the village.

The Death God wasn't known for allowing defeat to prevent him from completing his deals. Severe punishment awaited him if he couldn't hold his end of the sealing ritual. So he sought an alternative.

Unknown to most people, across the other side of the village three people aided a woman who had just entered premature labour. Her child wasn't due yet, but the stress from the attack had brought her delivery early. After a lot of force and pain she gave birth to a son. Alas the early delivery cost her her life, she didn't have a chance to see or even name her son.

The three who were with her were Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhi and Anko Miriashi. Three of Konoha's chunin ninjas. With regret that they couldn't save them both, they picked up the newborn and began to head back to the others. They had taken one step before the boy was struck by a beam of red energy. Instantly they jumped back, Anko releasing the baby. Instead of falling, he floated where he was surrounded in the red energy. He remained that way for a full thirty seconds before the red shroud was fully absorbed by him, his form becoming silent.

Anko caught the boy before he fell as all three of them checked him over. He was alive, with a seal on his stomach. All three knew what this meant and decided it would remain between them. No one else would know that the boy now held the Kyuubi inside him.

* * *

After the attack was over Kakashi sought out the boy's father. Sadly he found his body with a kunai embedded in his neck. Someone had used the attack to cover up a murder, leaving the boy without parents. No one to care for him or even name him. Kakashi returned to the two female ninja to deliver the news on his father. They all decided there and then to share one house and treat the boy as their own child.

One month later, when the village had fully recovered, the village began making demands that Naruto be put to death. It was everyone's knowledge that he carried the Kyuubi inside him, even though he didn't. The third Hokage initiated an S ranked law stating that no one was to speak of Naruto in this light again. His lineage was also included in this law.

After the meeting was over, the three with the boy met with the third, revealing the truth about him and his parents' fate. They asked to adopt him, not wanting for him to be without some kind of family. The third agreed and they all moved into Kakashi's large home.

Naruto was placed in the orphanage, but was kicked out at the age of four. He was then subject to the treatment of village mobs and drunken brawls. Each time he would be hospitalised for weeks on end. This continued for four more years until, aged eight, his true situation was revealed by the third.

He wasn't the vessel of the Kyuubi, proven by the third showing he didn't have the seal. The village as a whole realised their mistake, but demanded to know the truth of the Kyuubi. The third Hokage told them it was dead, hoping they would believe him. They did. This news had several reactions.

The villages celebrated, offering their apologies to Naruto. He along with the rest of his class graduated the academy and became genin level ninjas. His chakra levels were vast, a side effect of having his parents sealed within him. Their power was his power. He was placed on a team lead by Kakashi, consisting of himself, Sauske Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Naruto took an immediate liking to the pink haired girl, Sauske being his closest friend advised him to take his chance. He did and was well rewarded. He and Sakura became an item at the same time as his lineage was released. Seeing the village now protecting him, his parents' identity wasn't needed as a secret. Naruto became heralded as the hero's son.

At the same time as the news of the Kyuubi was released, Madara Uchiha disbanded his group of demon vessel hunters. Without a living Kyuubi, he couldn't fulfil his plan to harness the ultimate power. But he had one last errand to do before he travelled to an alternate dimension to restart his plans yet again.

Orochimaru, the snake sanin, was tasked by Madara with destroying the Uchiha clan in Konoha. However, with the news of the Kyuubi, this was no longer required. The snake sanin was no longer required. Madara disposed of his loose end and all his resources, then left this dimension. The third's gamble had removed two large threats to his land.

All the while, Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai were looking after the boy with no name. They had noticed a few things, possibly as side effects of being what he was.

He never spoke, never made a single noise. His vocal cords never formed, leaving him a mute. He learned sign language from Kakashi, becoming a prodigy at speaking without words. Anko and Kurenai learnt as fast as possible just to have a conversation with their adopted son.

He also seemed to age in an abstract manner. His body seemed to age one year for every two he lived, whilst his mind aged four years during the same time span. Eight years after his birth, his body was of a four year old and his mind of a sixteen year old. Wise beyond his years in a very literal manner. This meant he learnt new things very quickly, yet couldn't always perform them due to his body's immaturity.

His chakra levels were abnormally low, only having enough for his body to survive. Even the most lowly civilian had more chakra than he did. It was possible that when the Kyuubi was sealed within him, it's vast power fried his own chakra systems and left him with the same levels as when he was born. He also wasn't absorbing the demon's youki through the seal, the two entities were almost completely isolated. This abnormality prevented him from ever becoming a ninja, not that he wanted to be one.

He became isolated at home, never leaving in case people asked why he looked so young yet acted so old. He had no friends as a result. The only people who saw him or knew of him were his adoptive parents, the third Hokage and a doctor they all trusted in case he needed medical attention.

Kakashi had his genin team to deal with, Kurenai also had hers. Anko spent a lot of time doing interrogations and chunin examinations. All three were therefore required to leave the home to perform these duties, though the boy was seldom left alone for more than an hour. The only exception to this was when Kakashi went to the Wave country on a C rank mission with his team. He was gone for two weeks, during this time the boy was left alone for hours on end, sometimes a couple of days. His isolation level increased, withdrawing from even his adoptive parents. No one could break through to him for a week after Kakashi returned. It didn't help when he couldn't speak to voice his thoughts.

Eventually he came out of his mood and things returned to normal, though he resented being left alone for long lengths of time. He spent much of his time trying to find his purpose in life, no one had been able to help him either. Whatever the reason for his existence, it was unknown to everyone.

* * *

**A/N: Right, quick note here. This is my first Naruto Fic but my sixth story in total. I'm not well versed in the Naruto lore, but with the way this is going to go that shouldn't matter too much.**

**The reason I am doing this story this way is thus: There are over 300,000 Naruto stories, over 90,000 of those involve Naruto as Kyuubi's vessel. How many stories on here have Kyuubi sealed inside someone else? Possibly 1. This one.**

**Whilst I agree that Naruto with Kyuubi sealed inside him is the canon story, this is fan fiction. We as authors have the oppourtinuty to create plots or situations at our discression, so why are so many of us following the same canon plot lines? Rewrites are only good if there's something different between them. I have read countless (literally) stories where either Naruto is darker and stronger or in a harem with 20 different females. These are severely overused. I am here to break that tradition and strike out on my own.**

**If you want an original Naruto rewrite, here you go.**

**However, should you not wish to read this story or you simply don't like it, that's entirely your choice. If you want to leave a review stating your dislike then go right ahead. But I will _not_ tolerate vulgar, abusive or otherwise inappropriate reviews. I have already removed 2 different reviews from 2 different stories for this reason. If you want to voice your opinion, have the decency to keep it clean and respectful. We authors spend a fair bit of our free time writing for the readers of this site. We do not need obnoxious individuals leaving offensive and degrading comments.**

**I believe I have made my point here, and I am sure I speak for a lot of authors when I say all this. Hate on me if you wish, I will still continue to write and post. When I begin a story I commit to finishing it.**

**'Nuff said**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I figured I'd post the first real chapter to give people a feel for this story as best as I can. Bear with me on this, there is more coming and if I do say so myself it is worth the wait. Given how most of my work has been recieved so far this should be a half decent story. Trust me :S**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 1

'The child with no name'. That's me. No mother or father to raise me, not even a name to identify myself. I had a last name though, not that it mattered. It carried no weight in this village. Karani, a name of nothingness. No one else had the same last name as me, but it did give something for people to address me by. I just wished I had a first name too. I didn't even have a voice to ask.

No parents, but I wasn't alone. My adoptive parents took good care of me. I had a clean bed to sleep in, decent food to eat. Things could be worse, I was thankful for what little I had.

Firstly I had Kakashi. He taught me everything he knew of sign language just so I could 'talk' in conversation. There were other things he taught me, but that one was the big one that I will always remember. He was my 'father'.

I had two 'mothers' though. I wasn't playing at favouritism, but Anko scared me slightly. She taught me quite a few things as well, but she was also the one who spent the most time with me. Kakashi and Kurenai had teams to accompany, Anko didn't. Kurenai tried to teach me ninja things at first, but my unique conditions made it impossible. She settled for teaching other things that were more useful to me, things like cooking for myself. She was the best cook out of all four of us.

Then there was Sarutobi. The third Hokage. Whilst being the leader of the village he also spent some time with me. After Kakashi went away for two weeks Sarutobi made it his task to accompany me more if I was going to be alone for any length of time. I haven't been left alone at all since.

As for myself, well. Like I already said, I'm a mute without a name. My chakra is lower than an infant, and my aging is completely fucked. Apart from that, all's fine. It's like asking someone how their doing at the end of the world. Apart from the impending destruction, everything is fine. One of those things you never ask.

Friends? Me? That's a joke right? I have none. How can I have friends when I am as messed up as I am? It's my tenth birthday tomorrow, yet I look five and act twenty. My mind hit puberty when I looked four. That was two years ago in case you're not following. There's an easy way to work this out. My body ages half a year for every year I live, while my mind ages two. So when I turn ten tomorrow my body will look five years old and my mind will be twenty years old. Messed up I know, I didn't ask for this.

That's why I don't go into my own details too much. They confuse me sometimes too.

So, tomorrow is my tenth birthday, a time children should be celebrating as they finally hit double figures. They ask for all kinds of things as presents as children do, yet my uniqueness leaves everyone who knows me at a loss for what to get me. I done want anything as a result. I never did. I got nothing as a gift for my first birthday, the same followed for every birthday since. I know people felt bad about not getting me anything but it made it easier, trust me.

I didn't even know what I wanted to do with my life. I know at ten years old there are other less important things to deal with, but with a twenty year old mind my future was my concern. I had no actual family, no last name of any recognition. My world consisted of the house I lived in, nothing more. I knew of nothing of what lay beyond these walls I live in. So much potential for a life, yet I knew nothing of it.

Konoha, or so I'm told it's called, has been where I could call home for my life so far. There was nothing here for me. I have been told of the walls that border this village, maybe there was something beyond them that suited me. I could leave to see what was there, try a chance at a life where my meaningless name wouldn't matter.

Another speculation. I have had that same thought for years now. Back to the present, Kakashi was talking to me.

"Hey, are you in there?" He lightly knocked my head like a door as I returned to the present.

I signed my response. (Sorry, had a moment of thought. You were saying?)

Kakashi sighed. "I thought I told you about doing that? It doesn't help."

(I know, sorry.)

"Anyway, Anko can't be here tomorrow for your birthday. She has an assignment that can't wait. She has tried to get it assigned to someone else, but there simply isn't anyone."

I shrugged. (It's fine. It's just another day for me.) I was already bored of this conversation and decided to change it. (How's that new Jutsu you're learning?)

Kakashi seemed confused. "I got it nailed now. I thought you knew I used it when I went to Wave with my team?"

My eyes widened slightly. (You never told me that.)

Kakashi's face registered regret, well what I could see of his face that wasn't hidden by his damned mask. "Sorry, I know how much you were interested in that. It's actually thanks to you that I got it as soon as I did."

(What's it called?)

"Lightning Blade. Just as simple as you suggested."

I gave him a slightly disgusted look. (No, I said to call it Lightning To The Face Bitch.)

"And that's why I didn't use that name. Even if it is as dramatic as that, it's not appropriate."

(So you have had that for around two years and haven't told me until now?)

"It appears so. Again I'm sorry. I'll keep you better informed if I start any other ones." He sent me a knowing wink, or was it a blink? I couldn't tell, his left Sharingan eye was covered. "You got any ideas?!

(None for the moment, I've only just realised you finished the first one. Give me a day or two.)

"Kakashi, dinner is ready." Kurenai's voice drifted our way. She was calling us both, but I didn't have a name to be called by. My adoptive parents didn't know what to call me, their attempts annoyed me so much that I told them to stop. I'd rather be unnamed than have one of those crappy ones they were coming up with.

We both went down to the kitchen where we ate, Anko wasn't there. She had her hands full recently with interrogations, I didn't know much else about that. Dinner consisted of a simple yet tasty stew, one of my favourite meals actually. But for Kurenai to make this now meant she had something else in mind for tomorrow night.

Kakashi and Kurenai spoke between themselves while they ate, I preferred to 'speak' after eating. I've been told off before about talking with my hands full. After I had finished, Kurenai shifted their conversation to include me.

"So, you been keeping Kakashi supplied with ideas for new Jutsu's?"

(Kakashi can explain that, but I will be putting more thought into it.)

She shifted her gaze to Kakashi. "Why didn't you tell him you had mastered that first one?"

"Long story short, I forgot. We already discussed it though." He had that look again.

I knocked on the table to gain attention. (Can you add fire to your Lightning Blade?)

"I don't know, possibly. But that could lead to a whole new elemental affinity... Wait a second. You're not suggesting what I think you are, are you?"

(If you can master adding fire to that Jutsu, you could effectively negate any form of defence you may encounter. Although your enemies will likely end up as a bloody mess in a fight.)

Kakashi cringed slightly. "Quite probably. I'll look into it later."

(If it's okay with you two, I would like an early bed tonight.) I stood from the table as I signed.

"Sure, Anko will be home late anyway. She will try to stay for when you wake but she said there is no guarantees."

(Tell her I say thanks anyway, for trying. See you in the morning.)

"Night." Kakashi and Kurenai both stated as I left the kitchen.

I entered my bedroom and allowed myself to have an early sleep. I needed new Jutsu ideas for Kakashi and I thought better while I slept.

Although, this time my sleep was very different. I normally slept without dreaming of anything, but now I seemed to be having an actual dream.

I was in a cave of some sorts, fairly sizable. I could hear water dripping from the ceiling as I went deeper within, a faint rumbling coming from the depths. All over there were cracks that ran deep, loose rocks falling from them and clattering on the ground. My dreams seemed to be as confusing as my life.

After possibly five minutes of walking I came to something that didn't seem to belong within a cave. Even with my limited knowledge I knew caves didn't have metal bars in them. The rumbling had gained a rhythm and came from behind the bars. Being a dream and naturally curious about things that weren't within my home I ventured forth, slipping between the bars. They obviously weren't designed to stop me from moving between them, so what was their purpose?

I had only taken about five steps from the bars when I stopped again. Right in front of me was what looked to be a giant wet nose from some animal. The breath that exhaled from it nearly pushed me over each time. Scanning my eyes back I could identify the muzzle the nose was part of, tracing it back to the canine looking head. I registered the nose taking two deep sniffs before the whole head lifted up, two large red eyes opening to stare right down at me.

Normally I would panic and run, but this was a dream. The worst thing that could happen was getting the crap scared out of me. I held my ground as the head studied me, I could see the crimson coloured fur now. As it rose up in uncovered some sort of light source behind it, allowing me to see this creature clearly. It was a super sized red fox. This alone wouldn't have been much of an issue, but the nine tails behind it made me realise this was the Kyuubi, possibly the same one that attacked Konoha ten years ago. Even though we were all told it was dead, this was a dream and anything could happen within it. We all knew of the Kyuubi, people don't just forget about that sort of thing when it attacks your home.

However, what happened next was nothing I could have ever predicted.

"Greetings mortal. I have waited ten years to finally converse with you, and now here we are. By now you will no doubt know me as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, by what name do you go by?"

By now I had come to a rather obvious and pointless conclusion. This was one hell of a weird dream.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Like I said before, this isn't your usual Naruto fic. I never saw a OC take Naruto's place in the sealing so why not do it myself? Naruto himself is still going to be a powerful figure, his parents are sealed within him so he theoretically gains their chakra too. Apart from that I felt a life with a demon with side effects like I am using gives me room for some creative scenarios. Naruto has had a tough enough life with the main story and all the fics with him getting beaten, my one gives him a much more placid and happy life earlier on. That's what I tell myself each night anyway...**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 2

I stared at the Kyuubi as it stared right back at me. I could sign my response, but I doubted it would understand. It seemed to grow bored of the silence.

"Speak mortal, your silence is not helping." I shook my head, the only level of response I could give. "You are testing my patience. Are you incapable of talking?" I knew it meant it out of annoyance, which is why it seemed shocked when I nodded. "You can't speak?" Again I shook my head, agreeing with it. The Kyuubi sighed. "That explains your silence. Ten years I have waited to speak with you, only to find you incapable of doing so. This isn't going as I hoped."

I simply stood, waiting for this weird dream to end. I had had a few before, though not quite as memorable as this one. Although, I seemed in control of this one. And more aware of what's going on.

The Kyuubi gazed at me again. "Do you know where we are mortal?" I shook my head, glad it was choosing yes or no questions. "We are inside your mind. This cave is a visual representation of your mental capacity and health status. From first glance I can see your mind is very fragile, the cracks are proof of that. And given the fact it is a cave shows you are either narrow minded, or simply don't have any knowledge of what lies around you." My mind huh? Seemed dull to me, but then again the Kyuubi probably hit it on the head with the knowledge stuff. In an attempt to confirm that I held up two fingers and nodded, trying to say the second option of what it had said was right. "I don't understand what that means." Maybe not. I shrugged.

"Well, since we are within your mind, I should be able to hear you if you think your answers to me. If not, well we will deal with that later." I thought about what it said. Thinking my answers? It could work, right?

_'Probably not, my thoughts are shite anyway.'_

"Watch your language."

I wasn't expecting that. _'Holy shit! It works?'_

Kyuubi growled. "I said watch your language!"

_'Sorry,_ _just_ _caught me by surprise. This is the first_ _conversation I've ever had without_ _signing.'_

Kyuubi raised a brow. "Why is it you can't speak?"

I shrugged again. _'Something about a lack of vocal chords or something. That and my abysmal chakra reserves make me something of a unique case in the village.'_

If the Kyuubi seemed interested in that, it didn't show. "Now that we can speak, what name do you go by?"

Oh boy, here we go again. _'I don't. I never knew my parents and was never named as a result. No one else has given me a name I like either. So I am nameless.'_

Kyuubi seemed to register sorrow. "I am sorry for your losses child." I noticed how it was no longer calling me 'mortal'. "Please don't tell me you live alone on some street corner."

_'I don't. I have three adoptive parents who have looked after me as best they can. I have a home, a clean bed and decent food when I'm hungry.'_

Kyuubi sighed with possible relief. "That's good. At least you have that much."

_'Hold on. How are you inside my mind?'_ I had only just realised that. My dream was slowly beginning to feel more and more real.

Kyuubi seemed confused by this. "You aren't aware of what you are?" I went back to shaking my head. "Are you aware of what happened ten years ago?" This time I nodded. "I was placed under a Genjutsu by someone wielding the Sharingan, forcing me to attack the village against my will. I tried to fight against it, but it was too strong even for me. In order to defeat me, someone with blonde hair tried to seal me into his own child. But that failed. The only other option was a child who was born early, moments before the sealing started. That child was you. I am sealed within you."

I dropped to the floor as I heard this. I had forgotten my stance on this being a dream. _'So you are sealed inside me?'_

"I am child. It was the only way to stop me."

Memories of what had happened to Naruto when people thought he contained the Kyuubi flooded my mind. Even the fox before me seemed to see those memories, it cringed and snarled in anger at the treatment he received. If people acted like that towards him, they would do the same to me. I wasn't safe.

But then again, why wasn't I told of what I am? And why haven't I already been targeted? Was it because I have been shut up in the house all my life? So many questions without obvious answers, I was in for a headache in the morning. The more I heard, the less this seemed like a dream. The way the facts added up seemed to coincidental. My gut told me that this was real.

_'Kyuubi? You probably won't know the answer to this, but why hasn't anyone told me about this, about you being inside me?'_

"You're right in saying I won't know. All I can guess is people tried to protect you from what happened to Naruto, those barbaric reactions are unjustified no matter who receives them."

_'They lied to me.'_ My anger began to rise within me. _'Each time I asked why I was shut away from the world, kept in permanent isolation, I was ignored. I know four people in my life, all of them have dome nothing to reveal the truth to me. I am a prisoner within my home, my so called parents keeping an eye on me no doubt.'_

"Child, I understand your frustration. As I just said, they could have done this to protect you."

_'I would rather live a life of risk and danger then be shut away with false truths.'_ Kyuubi seemed to concede to that.

"So what do you intend to do? Personally I would advise against anything at this point. If people don't know I am within you your life will be longer than if they did know."

_'No. I know the truth now. I want to know why it was hidden from me. What else do they know that I've been kept from?'_

"It's your choice child. But as we have made this contact now, we can communicate mentally when you are awake. I can guide you as best as I can."

I nodded at Kyuubi. _'Thank you Kyuubi. It seems a little weird but you seem to be the first friend I have ever had.'_

Kyuubi smiled, I think. "I am honoured that you feel like that. I will not betray you."

'_Um, Kyuubi? Why aren't you trying to gut me by the way? I thought that a big demon like you being trapped within me would kinda piss you off.'_

"You have much to learn child. I understand your reasoning, but I was sealed when I wasn't in control of myself. It was either this or live with the guilt and shame of mindless slaughter by my own hands."

'_Fair point.'_ I shrugged my shoulders. _'Right, time to wake up. I need answers.'_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 here. I didn't imagine this story getting much of a following due to it's alien concept of removing Naruto from the spotlight and placing Kyuubi inside someone else, but I shall perservere. This will be completed even if no one reads it. I'm stubborn like that.**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 3

It took some practice but I eventually left my mind and woke my body. It seemed I was out for the whole night as I gazed out at the sunrise on my birthday. I performed my usual morning routine but didn't 'speak' to anyone even as they gave the same yearly 'happy birthday' stuff. My silence wasn't unnoticed as all three of my adoptive parents sat across from me during breakfast.

"You're awfully quiet this morning." I ignored Anko's words, she noticed. "Have we done something wrong?"

I slammed my hands on the table and fixed all three with a gaze that could melt metal. Slowly and deliberately I nodded, my stare only gaining intensity.

"What have we done wrong?" Kakashi asked. I freed my hands to form four words.

(You lied to me.) That caught all three off guard, I could tell that much.

"What do you mean? How have we lied?" Anko seemed confused.

I shifted my gaze to her slightly. (What am I?) I saw all three pairs of eyes widen.

"You are our adopted son." Kurenai tried to disarm the situation but failed.

(What else am I?)

Kakashi fidgeted where he sat. "It's obvious you know something, why don't you tell us rather than us keep guessing."

I focused my vision on Kakashi with an uncomfortable level of scrutiny. (One word: Fox.) Only then did all three seem to truly grasp what I was saying. Kakashi formed a clone and sent for Sarutobi. He arrived a moment later standing beside the other three, looking just as panicked as they did.

"So, you know?" The third asked. I nodded. "How?"

(I learnt it from the Kyuubi itself. It told me the truth that has been kept from me, the reasons for why I am the way I am. What I want to know is why you left me in the dark each time I asked.) Sarutobi wasn't fluent in sign language so Kakashi had to translate for him, that also annoyed me slightly.

Sarutobi pinched his brow. "We never wanted to lie to you. Only us in this room know of this, the less people knew the safer you would be. We did what we had to to protect you."

Kyuubi was right, they hadn't told me to keep me safe. But as I told the demon, I would rather live with the risk than be lied to.

(A noble sentiment but sadly not what I would have preferred. Even if it meant placing myself at risk I would rather be told the truth. With everything wrong with me the last thing I need is people keeping me from the truth.)

_"Child, are you sure about this? Once you walk this path your life will be in danger. Can you be certain of your chances?"_ Kyuubi's questions came as thoughts to me.

_'I am sure. It is either this or continue living how I have been for ten years prior.'_

_"Very well."_

"So," Sarutobi began. "Where do we go from here?"

(I want the truth. Every single scrap of it. I want to know about the day I was born and everything I don't know of these ten years since.)

Kakashi sighed. "It was only a matter of time anyway. With your permission Hokage." Sarutobi nodded as Kakashi began to recall everything he knew of my birth and everything since. Anko and Kurenai also added in their parts, with Sarutobi clarifying all three's words.

* * *

I sat back on my bed, digesting what I had learnt. Most of the day was gone but at least now I knew what had happened to my parents and myself during the sealing. I made a promise to somehow find my father's murderer, even if it was ten years ago.

Kyuubi had helped me cope with the vast amount of information, I still had no idea why it was being so friendly towards me. For an all powerful demon it seemed rather placid.

_"I heard that child. I already told you I have no bad feelings towards you, you had no choice in the sealing ritual. It was the only way I could regain control over that Genjutsu."_ I forgot Kyuubi could partially read my thoughts.

But I was now aware of a larger problem. It would only be a matter of time before someone with a loose tongue found out about me, placing me in immediate danger if Naruto's experience was anything to go by. If, when, that happened I would need to find somewhere to go. The only places safe enough for me existed beyond Konoha. I would have to leave, but I knew of nothing beyond those walls. I didn't even know the village too well, I hadn't ever walked its roads. All I knew was the house I lived in whatever was in view of the windows. The thought of me leaving left a lot of opportunities for risk when I knew so little.

I settled down to sleep since it was late and allowed my mind to cook up all kinds of contingency plans in case things did go wrong in future. Needless to say my sleep wasn't very restful.

XXX

The next few days were as any other in my boring life. I woke up, stayed at home and went to sleep at night. Kyuubi was now aware of my day to day events since our first contact, boredom was something we shared in equal measure.

Kyuubi voiced this two days later. _"Do you really do this every day?"_

_'Since I can remember, yes. This is all I can do with my defects.'_

_"I am amazed you haven't died from sheer boredom, you must have incredible patience."_

_'Thanks, I guess.'_ Receiving a compliment from a demon fox was something new to me. But I will admit I found my life very boring, finding something to do will be difficult though. I am a unique case after all. Anything my body can do is completely different to what my mind wants to do. My 'parents' weren't able to help much either, they knew even less on what I could do.

A week after I found out what I truly was, Kyuubi got fed up with the way I 'spoke'.

_"I can no longer sit idle while you struggle to communicate child. I can see you're changing what you want to say into what you can say just to be understood. If you will indulge me, there is a was you could gain your real speech."_

Needless to say Kyuubi now had my full attention. _'Go on.'_

There was a pause. _"This isn't without risk child. There is also the certainty that people will sense me if I do this and you will be placed in immediate danger. As much as I don't wish to place you in harms way, this is a chance to make you more normal, for lack of a better word."_

_'Just tell me Kyuubi. You can't bait me like this.'_

_"My apologies. What I propose to do will change you into a half demon. I know that sounds alarming, but you will be able to speak properly. You will also mature to a young adult age and remain untouched afterwards, and I mean all of you will reach that age. No more abnormal aging patterns, no more sign language. But I will advise against going outside in the open. This process will give you some of my features, although I am not sure how much will be affected. It varies from each time it is done. You may simply gain my sharpened senses, or you may turn into a full sized version of myself. There are other possible outcomes but they are as sporadic as the transition into semi-demonhood itself. I do not want you to answer me now, you need to think long and hard about this. You can refuse as is your right and continue living how you are, or you can accept and be forced to leave behind everything in this village and its surrounding areas. I won't hold anything against you no matter what you choose, this is my way of offering a different way of life."_

I was silent during Kyuubi's explanation and for a good few minutes later.

_'Your offer is very generous, but as you said I can't simply give an answer without thought on the outcomes. But I thank you anyway.'_

Kyuubi didn't respond but I felt its acceptance radiate through me. Once again I had a lot of thinking to do.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: 'Solrac III', congratulations on being my first reviewer. I would like to hope that your opinions in that review are met, but some of what you said you don't like may be implimented. I can't say too much without risking ruining the whole plot but I would ask that if you do enjoy this so far, spare me some patience as there may be things you don't like. Other things may be the opposite but that depends on future updates.**

**Same goes to any other readers, patience is required for this. I actually have very limited knowledge of the Naruto storyline but with what I have planned that shouldn't matter.**

**Here we go with chapter 4**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 4

Things settled into a new normal routine for me since Kyuubi's presence within me became known to me. I would quite often find myself inside my mind when I slept even when I didn't want to go there. The first few times Kyuubi assumed I was checking up on it, making sure it wasn't doing things I didn't like. It soon accepted my appearances as normal behaviour and began to share some of its back story with me. The lives of demons can be very complex, although most of it doesn't seem so different to our own.

My adoptive parents showed more concern now, obviously thinking Kyuubi could corrupt me into its will. Either way they were much more open with me, no secrets or conversation dodges. Even the Hokage engaged me in general conversation, telling me as much as he knew of my parents and the family line that now solely rests with me.

Turns out my family, a fairly small family not big enough to be considered a clan, was largely unremarkable except for a few individuals. One was a Genjustu expert, although the name was shrouded in mystery and conspiracy. Another a few years later followed the same path, but disappeared for a week before her body was found outside the village. Cause of death unknown, I was beginning to hate that phrase.

All the way down my family line most of the people had that next to them. Unexplained deaths. My family was known for its strange demises, not something I wanted to follow on. As messed up as I was, I valued my life.

One of the members of my family caught my eye though. One who lived two generations before me. Heralded as a jutsu genius, he created several techniques and variations before teaching them to the most promising students. A trait I seemed to have gained. Everyone else had died of unexplained causes or illness, only three people stood out from the list. Those three weren't much either, most clans had several people more than equal to them. Us Karanis seemed pretty boring if I kept looking at our meagre legacy.

Once more I was granted the knowledge that my family name carried no weight within the world. I inherited nothing, was owed nothing and deserved nothing. Kyuubi did its best to comfort me as I felt a brief wave of hurt well up within me, I pushed it down. I was not about to start feeling sorry for myself. I had myself in life, with Kyuubi as a companion. I couldn't hope to ask for anything more.

Kyuubi's offer still plagued my thoughts. Normally I would dismiss the idea of becoming a half demon, but the thought of being able to actually speak stopped the outright rejection. It was too good to pass up, yet I also couldn't blindly accept it. I would leave behind everything I knew, as little as it was, for a life full of unknown concepts. The indecision was tearing me to pieces inside.

It was two weeks after Kyuubi's offer that things finally decided for me. After a particularly difficult conversation with the Hokage's most trusted adviser, one who wouldn't spread the truth about me around, I grew tired of hand signs and translations.

_'Kyuubi?'_

_"Yes Karani?"_ It had become customary for people, including Kyuubi to address me with my last name. It gave me a loose identify. It was also better than 'child' or 'mortal'.

_'Your offer, does it still stand? I've decided if it does.'_

_"Of course. What have you decided?"_

_'What ever you need to do to start this, do it. I can't keep living like this. At least there is a chance with this process.'_

_"As you wish. This won't be a quick thing to do either. It will take me a couple of days to prepare, and possibly a week for the necessary changes to occur before you can survive the transformation. If I did it now you would certainly die, so the preparation is required as you can guess."_

That didn't inspire much confidence. _'Fair point. How soon will I feel any changes?'_

_"That depends on how much you change. If you only gain heightened senses and speed for example you won't feel anything, not until the entire process is complete. But if you take a form more similar to myself then you could feel the changes within the next few days."_

_'Will it hurt?'_

_"If you receive the more obvious changes then some discomfort is to be expected, but pain I'm not sure about. I don't want to promise you things I can't fully anticipate."_

I shrugged mentally. _'Then I guess we have to wait and see won't we? What ever you need to do to make this easier, let me know.'_

_"Well the changes are easier to make while you sleep, but sleeping all day isn't a good idea. Once the preparations are complete I will begin the transformation when you next sleep. I will also pull you into your mind and take control of your consciousness, taking any pain you may feel otherwise. It will also help me detect what changes will happen once it starts. Is that okay with you?"_

_'It's fine Kyuubi. Do what you have to.'_ Truthfully the thought of someone else controlling me seemed daunting, but it was necessary.

Kyuubi went silent, possibly beginning to do what was required for my shift into semi-demonhood. It left me to my thoughts of what could go wrong now, or what I would be leaving behind afterwards.

Weather I lived or died at the end of this was anyone's guess, but I had to do something to try to change my situation. I can't do this anymore, the endless struggle just to be understood, the generally awkward way I aged. I had to try, even if it meant the risk I was now facing, I had to try.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Firstly I'll appologise if these last couple of chapters seem like filler, that's not my intention. I'm just not wanting to rush into the story whilst developing a few major plot elements early on to set the story in motion for when things pick up. Apart from that I hope this is being recieved well, it is my first Naruto story but not my first story ever. Let me know what you all think so far, I promise some pace with the next few chapters.**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 5

Again the next couple of days were boring for me. All my days were boring when I thought about it. I couldn't go out of the house and there were only so many things within these walls that I could entertain myself with over the years. I made do though.

The only thing of note was that Kyuubi began to prepare me two days after I agreed on the transformation. I had felt a slight tingling all over me since then, just enough to feel but not too strong to hinder anything I did.

My adoptive parents often inquired about a few things involving my status with the demon fox within me, I did my best to sound convincing yet reveal nothing of what was going on. Being turned into a half demon wasn't something to share with anyone. There were times where the tingling within me flared slightly, giving me a visual reaction that was noticed on occasion. I dismissed them as cold shivers, despite the weather being fairly warm still.

As a result I was checked over by the trusted doctor before being given the all clear. I later learnt that Kyuubi had forced my body to exhibit natural signs so no one detected the changes. I was very grateful for that.

There was one other thing that happened during this time. I found the reason why my family had so much misfortune, or rather some of the reason. I guessed the rest. Kyuubi had found something when working on preparing me.

_"Child, there is something here that you need to be aware of."_

That had my attention right from the start. _'What's that? Will it affect my transformation?'_

_"Not likely, but it may explain some things about your family. You have a bloodline."_

_'A what now?'_

_"An ability that runs within you, ingrained within your DNA and passed down though the generations."_

_'What is it?'_

_"I'm not too sure, but from what little I can understand it renders all Genjustu completely useless on you. You are immune to illusions."_

_'That's good, right?'_

_"I would think so, but yours hasn't awakened yet. What might trigger it is unknown to me, but once it is it becomes active at all times. Like a passive ability that only activates fully once you are exposed to Genjustu."_

I thought for a moment. If Kyuubi didn't know much of this, did anyone else?_ 'Should I mention this to anyone?'_

The reply was instant and direct._"No. Even if you could explain how you might know without mentioning what I am doing, that knowledge might reach others who may endanger you through various means. It is best that no one knows of your bloodline, unless a situation arises where it activates with others around."_

_'You know, this might actually be useful if it wasn't for my lack of chakra. I could become a potent asset if needed.'_

_"You would be very potent indeed. I felt it best to mention this as soon as I knew all I could about it."_

_'Thank you Kyuubi. It means a lot to know you're not hiding things from me.'_ Truth be told, Kyuubi seemed to be the first real friend I ever had.

The knowledge of my bloodline added a new layer of mystery to my family name. It was then that I had the suspicion that my predecessors were hunted and killed in secret before their bloodline could be used against whoever was responsible for their deaths. It was a pretty harrowing thought, but it made sense after what Kyuubi said it could do. Complete immunity to Genjustu was a very useful ability for yourself, or a very dangerous weapon to fight against.

Both outcomes were not applicable to me due to my numerous defects, not that I even wanted to become a weapon anyway. Being normal would be enough for me.

Kyuubi seemed to be making good progress with the preparations to my body, no complications had arisen. That's what I was told anyway. What I was told though, two weeks after the process began, was that I was ready.

_"It is done. You are prepared, physically anyway."_

_'What's that supposed to mean?'_

_"I can only prepare your physical body, your mind is up to you on this."_

_'So, how do I do that?'_

_"It's actually quite simple. You need to weight the positive and the negative within you into the correct balance, thus achieving a state of equilibrium. Then you need to amplify the positive so it becomes twice its strength whilst keeping the negative at the same level as before. Once that is achieved, you can then simply suffuse yourself within your mind and allow the two entities within you to flow freely."_

_'Stop, stop! You said it was simple! How the hell do I do all that?'_ My head hurt just trying to listen to all that.

_"Do you want to take this final step towards becoming a half demon?"_

_'Yes.'_

_"Then it is done."_

I practically stumbled where I stood. _'Wait, what? What about all that stuff you just said?'_

_"You just did it. By agreeing to take the final step you achieved necessary thoughts to start the transformation."_

_'Why didn't you just ask that before?'_

_"My way was far more amusing." _Not to me it wasn't.

With my contribution 'done', all I needed to do was wait until night when I could sleep soundly enough for Kyuubi to complete the process. It was hard to imagine that after only five weeks of knowing Kyuubi I was about to be converted into a half demon, even harder to accept was the fact that I would soon be able to speak with real words for the first time in my ten years of life.

So it was that once the sun touched the horizon, my last day of being fully human ended. A new day would dawn, but weather I dawned with it would be a different story.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: New update for this. I'm probably going to keep updating this twice a week like my other stories since I'm able to put out a fair whack of content at the moment. I've got a week's worth of holiday from work soon too, so there's plenty of time for me to write more and more. There's a few twists lined up as well so stay tuned.**

**If there are any requests for this fic, let me know. I'll incorperate anything I see suitable for where this is going but as of the present I have written up to chapter 9 already, so suggestions may or may not be used in chapters after then.**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 6

The first thing I felt when I woke was the fact I was alive. That's one good thing, being dead would sort of make the whole thing a waste of time. I could sense Kyuubi within my mind still, moments before it made contact with me.

_"Child, you're awake. Good. It is done."_

_'How long have I slept for?'_

_"I'd say possibly a few minutes more than usual, but nothing to be concerned with."_

_'Did it go all right?'_

_"See for yourself."_

I opened my eyes, instantly noticing my new sharper vision. I was then aware of how strong things smelt now, sounds were also louder and more defined. Every sense I had was on overload, so much definition was available to me now. I could feel every imperfection in the bedding I was in, accurately taste the staleness in my mouth that every morning brought.

Speaking of senses, I could feel some other things that weren't there before. Reaching up with one hand and back with the other, I quickly realised I had definitely left humanity behind.

Two fairly large fox ears were on my head, my hair had lengthened to cover where my original ones used to be. Trying not to freak out too much my other hand found what I could only guess to be a single, long bushy tail.

I shifted slightly and felt something tickle my nose and cheeks. Then I noticed the six whiskers I seemed to have grown as well. I had no idea why I needed them, but those along with the ears and tail meant I couldn't stay here anymore. It was far too obvious now.

I stopped my self examination and got dressed in record time.

_'Kyuubi, we need to go. I can't hide this anymore. I need your guidance.'_

_"Of course child, I had already planned for this when I noticed your alterations myself. Leave as soon as you can, I will guide you as best as I can."_

I left my room and snuck downstairs. I was halfway across the hall when Kakashi spotted me.

"Morn- Karani? What the hell? What happened to you?" I didn't even bother to attempt to reply before I dived past him as he approached. He saw me reach the door. "Karani. Stop. You can't go out there."

"I can't stay here can I? Look at me!" I surprised myself when I spoke. My voice seemed deeper than I imagined it would be, deep and quite menacing actually. I liked it already.

"You can talk?"

"Yes I can talk, as of this morning. But that is hardly relevant."

"Karani. Please. We can help you."

I turned away, hand on the door. "You have no idea how wrong you are." I opened the door partially. "Farewell, father."

I left the house and closed the door quickly before diving out of sight. The village was waking up and the last thing I needed was to be seen.

_'Kyuubi? Where to?'_

_"Your best option to leave the city as fast as possible is to get high. Gain access to the roof line and head for the nearest wall. But beware, being high up means you are most likely to be seen."_

_'Got it.' _Kakashi burst out of the door_. 'Time to go.'_

I dived out of from behind the bush I had used to hide in and scaled the nearest building as fast as I could, which actually wasn't that fast.

"Karani!"

Kakashi's voice drifted to me as he obviously spotted me from below. I had no time to spare him a glance as I reached the top of the roof and began running for the wall. I had chosen this time to seemingly forget about Kakashi's abilities as he appeared in front of me. A jonin level ninja like him could simply appear within a set distance of where they were, placing him directly in my path.

"Please. Don't do this."

I didn't stop running as I closed in on him. "Forgive me Kakashi. This is the only way." I waited until the last minute before I jumped over him, planting my feet on his shoulders and pushing off. This had three reactions. I was sent forwards, clearing Kakashi by a safe distance. He was sent away from me as he face planted the roof. And roughly a quarter of the village saw me.

_'Great. Kyuubi? We have been seen.'_

_"I know. People are approaching, they're gaining on you."_

It was true. Half a dozen people, possibly ninjas as well, were already on the roof behind me and closing fast. Kakashi had joined them but seemed to be trying to reach me first.

_'Any ideas Kyuubi? I can't outrun any of them, let alone the whole group.'_

_"Just one, but it will definitely confirm to them as to who you are."_

_'If it gets us away, do it.'_

I was dimly aware of a large pulse of energy that radiated from me, knocking the villagers over behind me. It faded almost instantly as I continued running, the villagers recovering and resuming their chase. There was enough distance between me and them now to allow me to look for an escape route.

The wall was in front of me. That was the only way out. To my right, left and rear were villagers attempting to reach me. Some were screaming about demons and deception and all were armed, the glint of light shining off their weapons seemed very intimidating.

My window of escape closed significantly when another group appeared between me and the wall.

_'Kyuubi, I need something else here. I'm not fast enough to evade everyone!'_

_"There are other things that changed about you. I can't go into them all in such a short amount of time but one of them is a shape shifting ability. Simply focus your mind until you find it and use it."_

_'Find what?'_

_"One of the forms you have access to. Again I can't explain more yet until we are safe, trust me on this. Just find it and do it."_

The dire situation combined with Kyuubi's serious tone allowed me to locate this ability without too much difficulty. I was made aware of two other forms I could take so randomly chose one. Instantly my body contorted as fur erupted all across me. My clothes were shredded instantly but the fur I now had concealed any dignity reducing sights. I still ran on two legs but they had shifted in stature. I seemed faster, stronger, taller. There wasn't enough time for me to see any changes I wasn't instantly aware of so I plowed on.

More shouts sounded as I changed, obviously born from the rather sudden shift in my visual appearance. The confusion they brought gave me enough time to clear the group in front of me and take a single, gravity defying leap from the edge of the last building. Time slowed as I felt myself move through open air before my lead foot alighted on the wall. Again I pushed off, sending me out of the village boundaries and into the outlying area.

I landed fairly hard but felt only a minor ache before I raced for the forest that surrounded the village. Some villagers burst from the gate but by the time they had looked in my direction I was too deep in the forest to be seen.

I had successfully left Konoha behind in favour for the complete unknown.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's chapter 7. I'm not too sure what people want out of this story so if you have any ideas, let me know.**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 7

I continued moving at speed away from Konoha. I didn't want to take any chances in case I was still being followed. If Kakashi could appear anywhere like he did before, others may also be able to do so.

After what seemed to be an hour I decided I was safe enough to take a short rest from running. I may be fast, but my stamina seemed to be similar to how it usually was. I found a quiet river to rest by and to finally take in my visual appearance. Needless to say I was fairly surprised at what I saw.

Simply put I looked like a bipedal fox. Ears, tail, the whole lot. My claws were crimson in colour. My hair was a charcoal grey before, that hadn't changed. What had though was the way my hair was gone. Instead, I was completely covered in fur of the same colour. Fur is different to hair, trust me. A single crimson streak of fur ran from my nose all the way along my muzzle and back to the tip of my tail. My ears also had a crimson streak running at the back from the tip to the base. Two crimson slitted eyes gazed back from my reflection.

All in all I had to admire myself a little. If you're going to lose your humanity, what better way to do so than this?

Curiosity overcame me as I searched for my previous form. Now I knew where to look inside me it didn't take long. I shifted back to my near human state, noticing the ears and tail matched my anthro form. Same colour and size. Even the streaks were there, joined by a streak in my hair in the same place. I also looked like my mental age, twenty-something.

Oh, and something not so good. I was completely unclothed.

I had only just noticed that and very quickly shifted back to my anthro form. Luckily Kyuubi's attention was elsewhere and didn't notice my little mishap. Speaking of Kyuubi...

_'Kyuubi? You've been quiet. What's up?'_

_"Nothing child, I'm simply checking to see if I missed anything different with you and your abilities. We do need to awaken your bloodline though."_

_'Why?'_

_"The village now knows of you and what you are. Your life is still in danger even though you left Konoha, they won't simply leave you alone. You need to be ready to defend yourself by any means necessary. Not just from the villagers, there are others here that wouldn't hesitate to kill you."_

_'How do I do that? I'm not a fighter.'_

_"Not yet, but you will more than likely need to take lives to preserve your own. It might not be something you really want to do at the moment, but I am afraid it is necessary for your survival."_

_'I understand. Um, one question if I may. What's this third form I have?'_

_"That's your beast form, similar to how you first saw me. You won't have more than one tail yet though."_

The thought of having more tails seemed daunting yet exciting. _'What do you mean yet? I'll get more?'_

_"Your body is now steadily producing youki as all demons do. It will continue to build up until a predetermined point that even I cannot see yet. As your youki increases you will gain more tails to contain it in all three forms."_

_'Wait, do you have the same forms as me?'_

_"Yes and no. I only have two forms. The one you have seen me in and one similar to how you look now. Your more human like form is a trait of a half demon. I am a full demon and do not have a human like shape to shift into. Not that I'd want to either."_

_'I don't blame you, I already feel far more comfortable as I am now.' _I flexed my form a few times for emphasis. _'So what's next?'_

_"From what my memory serves we are on the north side of Konoha. I know of a fairly safe place for you to the south but we need to circle around the village to get there. Either direction will take the same amount of time so pick one and let us be on our way."_

I decided this was as good a time as any to test my third form as I located it within myself. Again I shifted but into a four legged version of what I was, more akin to a large charcoal grey fox with crimson streaks in the same places as before. I immediately liked my beast form as I took off running west around Konoha, heading under Kyuubi's instructions to find this safe haven.

* * *

Kakashi paced the room impatiently. Anko and Kurenai tried to calm him whilst attempting to keep calm themselves. Their adopted son had just ran off looking far too similar to Kyuubi for anyone not to notice. The village screamed for his head and tail to be brought before them as final proof of his death. Only a few people within the village saw through the demon container title to the child within, those were gathered within their home to discuss what they could do to rectify the situation.

The famous Konoha nine were also present, Naruto having more right than any since he was accused of being the demon container for the first years of his life. Now they were willing to do what they could to fix the issues caused by the Karani boy's departure.

"And I keep saying it won't work! If we march out of here in full force we will attract people who will say they want to help, only for them to murder the boy once they get close." Iruka stated, clearly not willing to risk a possible confrontation.

"How can you be so sure? There must be those who believe the same as we do." Kurenai pleaded.

Sarutobi gestured around them. "There are, and we are all in this room! Everyone else is blinded by the past to see the truth." He pinched his brow, the headache from the mobs still present. "It is up to us to bring him back, only we can be trusted."

"So where do we start looking?" Kiba asked. "The sooner we get moving the faster we can catch up before anyone else has a chance to beat us to him."

"He left the village via the north wall, jumped clean over the top of it! I haven't ever seen anything like it. He was using a form that resembled a fox standing on two legs covered in dark grey fur, but if he can manipulate his appearance like he did on the roof then he could look like anything. He could even be in this room now and we wouldn't be able to identify him." Kakashi stated, unnerving everyone with the complexity of the task at hand. "Although, chances are he has left that area already. With the man power we have here we can cover more ground if we go separate ways. I will take my team south, just in case while Kurenai should head north. Kiba should be able to pick up some sort of trail to follow. Everyone else should group up and take an area around the village and look for signs to where he has gone. Once anything is seen, send clones to gather the others. We don't have a lot of time if others are searching with malicious intent."

They all agreed and split up, heading off to their delegated areas. Time was short, they had to find him first.

* * *

I stopped for a breather by a small lake, I had ran for the whole morning. My body simply wasn't used to this level of endurance. Kyuubi kept watch with my boosted senses in case anyone came our way while I regained my breath and a quick drink from the lake. The water was pure and soothing.

I had just dipped my forepaws into the refreshingly cold liquid when I heard voices near to my position. Without thinking I slid silently into the lake and drafted towards its centre, keeping just below the surface to be hidden but still see the banks.

A group of four people wearing Konoha headbands entered the clearing the lake was in and looked around. I couldn't hear their words due to the water drowning out the noise. I stuck my nose just above the water so I could breathe.

The instant I did that one of the four pointed towards me, shouting frantically. I had been discovered. I dived back under water and swam for the opposite shore, pulling myself up the damp bank. A quick burst of youki as Kyuubi had shown me before dried my fur instantly before I bounded off back into the trees.

The four were now chasing me, shouting to each other to keep track of me. I recalled what Kyuubi had done on the roof last time I faced eminent capture and sent a strong flare of my youki radiating out. I successfully knocked the four out as I plowed deeper into the cover of the trees.

More shouts were heard moving towards the group I left behind but none were in my path so I continued on. I would not be captured so long as I had breath in my lungs and blood in my veins.

* * *

Kurenai reached the group first with her team close behind. The four ninja seemed to be unconscious although no marks were on their body. Kiba still had the scent fresh as he joined her.

"What happened to these four?"

Kurenai shrugged. "Looks like moderate exposure to a strong pulse of youki, demonic chakra with a greater potency."

Ino went wide eyed. "Is that what he has now? Do we have to fight against demonic chakra as well?"

Kurenai tried to reassure her team. "I would hope not, as long as he doesn't see us as a threat we should be okay. But something made him feel that these four were a danger to him for him to act like this." She turned to Kiba. "Do you still have his trail?"

"Yes, that way." He pointed to were the boy had gone.

"Then let's go. The others can attend to these four if they wish, they'll be back to normal soon enough. Come on."

* * *

I kept running. Even after I stopped the first group chasing me, a second one had appeared. They followed my path with an accuracy that unnerved me.

_"Child, one of them can read your scent. They are tracking you with precision."_

_'How do I stop them?'_

_"Short of killing them? You can't. You just have to run faster and hope they don't catch you. There is a river you'll encounter soon, put distance between you and them and enter the river. Once in, swim down stream a distance and leave on the opposite bank. As long as no one sees you leave the river you can't be tracked. The water will drown your scent and scatter it within its depths. That's your only option short of killing them."_

_'That will have to do. If I start killing Konoha residents then I simply give them a valid reason to hunt me. The river is my only option.'_

_"I will lend you some of my youki to increase your speed and alleviate some of your tiredness. It won't be much as your body won't be able to take too much of it without exploding violently, which will result in obvious and painful death as you can imagine."_

_'Thanks for the direct approach, I feel better already.'_

_"Sarcasm doesn't work on me. Just get to that river, I'll do the rest."_

I felt the effects of Kyuubi's youki instantly, boosting my speed and allowing me to increase the gap while I searched for the river. As soon as it came into view I angled towards it and dived straight in, allowing the current to drift me downstream as I pushed towards the opposite shore.

I remained in the river for a few minutes before leaving, having drifted far enough so I couldn't see the point I entered from. Another small flare of youki dried me before I raced away once more, eager to see the back of Konoha and its inhabitants.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well another day, another chapter. Some of you may have noticed my little one-shot I posted the other day. As I mentioned in that it came into my head and wouldn't leave until I wrote it. 'Solrac III', I made Naruto a blonde version of Kyuubi simply because she used her pure youki to revive him. It made sense to me for him to be altered like that. I'm sorry you didn't like that part.**

**Back on topic, I really need to get some more of this written up. One of my Digimon stories is demanding most of my writing time due to it's frankly overwhelming success. I thought it was just a story of my rambling mind, turns out people like it... But don't worry, this story won't just stop, even if there's only a few people reading it...**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 8

Kurenai and her team reached a river in their path. Kiba tracked the scent leading into the water before he lost it.

"He's gone in the river to mask his scent. He's clever, but my nose is smarter." He stuck his head underwater momentarily. "He went downstream and across to the other side."

"How do you know that?" Ino asked.

Kiba tapped the side of his nose. "My sense of smell never lies. Besides I'm sure you can track him as well right?"

"Obviously not as well as you. Let's get going."

They ran across the river using their water walking technique until Kiba found the scent again. Back on the trail they raced on, eager to retrieve the Karani boy before he went too far.

* * *

No matter what direction I went I found people looking for me. I had youki blasted most but they just got back up again. I couldn't blast them anymore as my youki was almost depleted, I didn't have much to begin with. Kyuubi was too busy finding escape options to lend me more of its youki and its toxicity was still too strong for my body to take anymore. I had to evade them on my own.

What was worse was Kakashi standing before me again, his team in tow. I was still in my beast form, hoping I looked intimidating enough to put them off.

Other villagers had gathered around me now, trapping me in a near circle. The only gap was behind me, but I could sense four more people approaching from that direction. They arrived in a few seconds.

Kurenai addressed Kakashi. "You found him. Good. He's been trying to give us the slip for a while."

"We have him surrounded as you can see, but where do we go from here?" Kakashi asked, unsure of how to proceed.

Meanwhile I grew uncomfortable with where I was. Did I mention my dislike for being surrounded by faces?

I coiled my legs in preparation for a charge through the weakest person. My actions didn't go unnoticed.

"Watch him, he's trying to run!" Anko warned.

Kurenai ran through a set of hand signs before releasing a Genjustu on me. I knew it was a Genjustu as my bloodline took this moment to activate, instantly dispelling Kurenai's tricks and sending a chakra backlash to her.

"What the... He broke my Genjustu without doing anything!"

"How is that possible?" Anko asked, shocked at what was going on.

Sarutobi offered one word. "Karani." Everyone looked to him except me, I was still looking for a way out since my earlier option had just closed. "His family held a powerful bloodline that renders all Genjustu useless on him. It's the reason they were all hunted down and killed, no one wanted to risk fighting against them."

"Quiet!" I had enough. Everyone froze at the sound of my voice. "Enough of your words, I already know all this! Now stand aside before I vapourise you all!" I acted violent to put them on the back foot. There were some present that I wouldn't care about if I did kill them, but that didn't mean I wanted to start killing for my survival yet.

Kyuubi's attention was drawn back to me when I spoke. It observed without comment as I grew more and more agitated.

"Karani, please. Calm down and just come home. We can fix all this." Anko pleaded.

"No! I cannot go back there! Look at me!" I shifted into my anthro form before taking my human-like body, red youki pouring out of me and concealing my masculinity. "How can I be accepted in the village that wants me dead? I don't even look human enough anymore!"

"We can sort this out Karani. Trust us, we've been your family for ten years." Kakashi stated, trying to calm me down.

My voice became deathly low. "Family." I shifted into my anthro form again. "Family? You speak of family?" My beast form followed, my voice turning into a yell. "I have no family left! They died at the hands of traitors and murderers! And don't speak to me Kakashi, I know full well that two of my line died at the hands of Hatakes!" Kakashi's visible eye widened at the implications of my words. "What's to say it wasn't you who killed a member of my family? How can I trust someone like you after what you or your family has done to mine?" My form expanded slowly, absorbing the remnants of my youki to boost my size. My voice deepened with every inch I grew, sounding more and more demonic. "Stay away from me!"

With a final burst of my remaining youki, even releasing what I used to swell my form, I stunned everyone before plowing past them and into the cover of the trees. I didn't bother to look back to check if I was being followed, I knew my words had shaken them all enough to prevent them from moving. My youki burst was just to hold them for a few seconds more, it was a very weak release.

The truth of Kakashi's family was hard enough for me to accept, the man I had seen as close to a real father as any, possibly being one to kill a member of my family. It didn't sit well with me. I had learnt of other family names too, some of them were also present.

I had never felt so betrayed in my life.

Kyuubi tried to alleviate my discomfort by talking to me, but I wasn't interested. I couldn't shift my thoughts away from my betrayal so I simply let them be as I ran. Kyuubi soon stopped trying to comfort me and went back to guiding me to the safe place it knew of.

I dodged a few more groups of villagers with ease and by the time the sun touched the horizon Konoha was behind me. I had reached the south side of the village and headed away from its walls, the forest quickly obscuring it from my view.

My old life was gone, a new one awaited me once I reached my destination. What it held for me was anyone's guess, but I hoped it to be better than what I left behind.

* * *

Kakashi once again paced around the kitchen. They had all lost track of the Karani boy after his proclamation, Kakashi had gone straight to Sarutobi and demanded the truth about what he had said.

He found out that two members of the Karani household were indeed killed by Hatakes, although a few generations before Kakashi himself was aware of what was going on. They had claimed to be under orders from an unknown figure well before the Kyuubi attacked the village. Who this person was remained a mystery, but the murders stopped once Sarutobi released the news of the Kyuubi's death. Even if it was a lie it seemed whoever was behind the killings lost interest once they thought Kyuubi to be dead.

With his adopted son now roaming the lands looking like a smaller, darker Kyuubi it could only be a matter of time before the shadows of the past came back to finish what they started.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Time for some more development. 'Solrac III', I know you posted what you wanted to see in this, I was asking for other input from other readers (if any) to see what else I could throw in.**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 9

I stretched myself as I woke. I arrived at Kyuubi's little hide away late yesterday and had slept until this morning in my beast form. I did my best not to remember my old life and instead focused on what may lay ahead of me.

I took my anthro form as I walked to the small river that ran inside this cave system. The entrance was small and concealed but there was a vast cavern capable of holding Kyuubi's full size, along with this small river that cut through the centre. It allowed me a source of water for drinking as well as bathing, which is what I did once I had woken up. The icy cold water jolted me into full awareness as I submerged myself in its depths.

Again I resisted the urge to reflect as I lay in the water. The past was exactly that. I couldn't change anything even if I wanted to.

After a few minutes I decided I was awake enough to start the day, crawling out of the river and flaring my replenished youki to dry myself. Kyuubi then decided to grace me with its presence.

_"Did you sleep well child?"_

_'Yes I did. Can you knock off the child stuff? I feel too old to be called that now.'_

_"Actually now that you mention it, I was thinking of something. Now hear me out, I know how much you despised this before."_

That didn't sound good. _'Go on.'_

_"I was thinking of a name for you. A new start fits a new identity, a name would help give you a sense of purpose."_

_'What name?' _I braced myself visually.

_"Kurama."_

I tossed the word around my head a few times. It had a simplistic nature to it, yet bespoke power in a modest amount. _'Kurama. I actually like it. Where's it from?'_ It sounded too meaningful to be a random assortment of letters.

_"Kurama was my father, and would have been the name of my first born if I wasn't sealed away."_

The way Kyuubi said 'first born' struck something within me. _'Wait, you're female?'_

_"Is that so surprising? Did you think all powerful demons were male?"_

_'I only know of one demon, and that one is sealed within me. I had no reasons not to think you were male before.'_

_"Fair point."_

I rolled my shoulders. _'So, what's the plan for today?'_

_"That depends, do you feel an almost overpowering desire for meat?"_

That caught me off guard._ '...No?'_

_"Then we don't need to hunt. What about the urge to slaughter something or someone?"_

Kyuubi seemed to be going on one of her demonic moments. It was still weird calling it a her._ 'The only people I want dead are the ones responsible for killing my family off. And I don't know where or who they are. So again no.'_

_"Then it's up to you. However, I would suggest focusing on regaining your strength so we can move on. We can't stay here forever, your latent youki is hard to suppress to remain hidden for long, relocating is our best asset."_

_'I see.'_

_"You also need some new clothes. We both know your human form is now clothed since you first used this form, but it is also your best way of hiding what you are. If you can get into a village with an academy I could teach you a way of hiding your visual differences with a Transformation Jutsu."_

_'I can't do Jutsus, remember?'_

_"You can now you have a hefty amount of youki. Youki is more potent than chakra but can be used in the same manner. I'm not suggesting you learn to harness every Jutsu around but this transformation one will help you blend in more. If I had of known this would happen I would have advised you to learn this in Konoha. But we must make do with what we have."_ I had to agree with the usefulness of the Transformation Jutsu, but I would need new clothes each time I shifted forms. I pointed this out to Kyuubi._ "Again we have the glory of youki. If you infuse your clothing with a small amount of it they will be absorbed into you when you shift out of human form, and reappear unscathed when you shift back again. Much like how clothes can be infused to grow with the wearer."_

_'That sounds handy, but first I need to find clothes.'_

_"I'm afraid that means you need to head back into Konoha. Nowhere else is nearby for you to get what you need."_

I sighed deeply. _'I suppose it can't be helped. We will go back tonight. In and out. May as well visit the academy while we're there.'_

The thought of going back so soon wasn't nice, but I knew it to be necessary. I began the trip back with much restraint on my part.

* * *

Night fell on Konoha as I watched from the tree line. I had suppressed my youki as much as possible to avoid detection, but Kyuubi still advised against getting too close to people. She didn't need to tell me twice.

Once it was dark enough, and the guards had passed the section of wall I was next to, I shifted into my anthro form before vaulting onto the wall. It took a few wall jumps to get to the right height but I managed to scale it. I still wasn't proficient at moving at speed or height.

I dropped to the other side and changed back to my beast form before making my way towards where I thought the academy was. I eventually found it, having spent too long in Konoha as it was, and located a page within a book that taught the Transformation Jutsu. Kyuubi memorized it for me before I left, searching for a clothing store.

I found one after an hour or two of alternating between searching and hiding and slipped inside. I chose a couple of pieces without caring too much and shifted into my human form, putting the clothes on. Kyuubi then instructed me on infusing them with my youki. I gave them a few test shifts before I was satisfied that they would work before leaving the store in beast form.

It was now getting towards morning since I had spent most of the night searching and avoiding detection. With the increasing light my chances of detection grew. I quickly made my way back to the wall I came over initially but was discovered by a fluke chance half way across.

The alarm was raised instantly as I dropped my stealth and raced over to the wall, taking my anthro form on the way. I felt the presence of multiple people gaining on me as I neared the wall. Someone called my name, my last name, from behind. I ignored it as I leapt from the last roof up to the wall. I stabalised myself briefly before dropping over the other side, taking my beast form and racing into the trees again.

* * *

Kakashi stood on the wall, watching his adopted son escape again. He had thought not to see him again after yesterday so was surprised to hear he had returned. His hopes were shattered when he watched him race away from the villagers, even ignoring his name being called out by Anko and Kurenai who had joined him.

They both stood side by side, wondering what they could do to bring him back to them. He may not be of their blood, but all three saw him as their son. Kyuubi or no Kyuubi, he was their son.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 10... Not much to say, but is anyone except 'Solrac III' actually reading this?**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 10

Naruto paced back and forth across the training ground. He was agitated beyond words. Also in the field were the rest of the Konoha nine, all trying to decide how best to help two of their senseis with their family issue.

Karani, as the all had chosen to call him for want of a better name, was considered Kakashi's, Anko's and Kurenai's son. Two of them were senseis for them while Anko was a close friend of them all. They knew they had to do something to get Karani back to them.

"How do you know he won't simply think we're there to kill or hurt him? You saw the potential threat he can be, he could wipe us all out without breaking a sweat if he wanted to." Sakura tried to explain.

"Yeah, but we can't just sit here and let this carry on!" Kiba protested. "We have to bring him back!"

"Naruto?" Sauske caught the blonde's attention. "What do you think we should do?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "I really don't know. If we do nothing then Kakashi and the others will get worse. If we go after him then none of us might come back. He is a demon vessel after all."

"He has potential access to a very large amount of chakra at any given time and has no issues about using it against us, as already proven." Sakura summarised. "Genjustu also seems to be completely ineffective against him with his bloodline. Shikamaru, what about your shadow possession techniques?"

The kid blinked lazily. "It's a possibility, although if he is in the open it will be troublesome."

"So, if we get him with enough shadow around him then we can immobilise him to stop him attacking us. Ino can use her mind possession to take over his body, then we just need to bring him back here where Kakashi can sort out whatever needs to be done." Sakura took it upon herself to formulate the plan, no one else objected to it.

"There's just one thing left to do." Everyone turned to Sasuke. "Get permission to leave the village."

* * *

I sighed as I stretched the last traces of tiredness from my legs, glad to be back in the temporary safety of Kyuubi's hide away. Yesterday had been a day I could have done without, I had slept for the whole morning and some of the afternoon just to recover my energy.

I stood from where I laid, settling into my human like form as Kyuubi resumed her instruction of the Transformation Jutsu. We had briefly tried to learn it when I had returned but abandoned it when I literally fell asleep mid session. It was hard enough to learn, let alone when I was that tired.

I activated the Jutsu with Kyuubi overseeing the youki usage, but I could tell by the youki that poured off me that I was a way off.

_"Better, but still too much. You're wasting a lot of youki that's simply burning off you. That will give you away in a heartbeat. You need the barest amount for this."_

_'I'm trying Kyuubi. This is all very new to me.'_ I growled as I tried again, only succeeding in releasing a massive burst of youki instead. "Damn it!"

_"Calm down Kurama. You can't learn anything in this mood."_

_'Easy for you to say! This sort of thing comes naturally to you.'_

_"I cannot perform Jutsu as humans call them, the same as you can only do them in this form. It's not easy even for the normal human ninja first starting their training."_

I grunted in response before attempting it again. Once more the youki ignited and burned off me in rapid amounts. "Argh!"

_"Kurama! People approach! Stop your youki usage!"_

I stopped immediately, suppressing my youki as far as I could. _'How many? How close?'_

_"Nine signatures, search pattern I would guess, one mile and closing fast. They're the same ones as before, that damned tracker is on your scent from this morning."_

Kiba. That canine bastard. _'How long until they find me?'_

_"I'd guess about five to ten minutes max. There's no way you can leave here without them spotting you and you can't hide in here. Things might have to get messy."_

I thought for a second. _'Maybe not. There might be another way.'_

_"What might that be?"_

I tapped into my full youki reserve before activating the Transformation Jutsu. _'This.'_

* * *

The Konoha nine stopped on Kiba's signal. He pointed to a cave entrance.

"He's in there. Fresh scent is everywhere here."

Naruto nodded. "All right. We need to be careful once we find him. Chances are he won't want to come willingly, so we might have to use some force to persuade him."

The others nodded grimly, the thought of engaging Karani was daunting to say the least.

They snuck in through the cave, listening to any noises for signs of their target. All they could here was a low quiet rumble at regular intervals. None of them saw any significance form the noise and pressed on.

After a few minutes they came into an open chamber and froze.

I cracked open an eye to view my intruders. Kids. Ninja maybe, but kids all the same. Technically I was a kid a few days ago but I never saw myself as equal to them with my mental age. That didn't include the fact I was now a half demon either.

I opened my eyes fully, sniffing the air to give the impression I had just woken up. I let lose a low rippling growl as I stood up.

Kiba was the first to react. "Kyuubi! Run!"

I bellowed my rage before anyone else could speak, watching as they stumbled over themselves to escape me. Just for effect I thrashed my nine tails around, pawing at the ground. I wasn't able to fit through the tunnel they used so I waited until they had fled enough to dispel my Transformation Jutsu.

"Now that was fun!"

_"I don't appreciate you using me in that way Kurama. I am not a toy for your amusement."_

_'Sorry Kyuubi, but your idea involved too much blood for me.'_

_"But I will admit that transforming into me was a good way to scare them off. However we now need to move. No doubt others will learn of this place and come looking."_

_'Let's go then'_

I shifted into beast form since I still couldn't hide my non human features and vacated my cave through the tunnel.

That had been a lot of fun.

* * *

Naruto turned around mid run to check if they were being pursued. Nothing.

"Guys! Stop!" The other eight haunted their flight, returning to Naruto. "Didn't you notice we weren't being followed?"

They shook their heads, fear still present in their eyes. Naruto turned to look back at the cave again. He could have sworn he saw something dark bolt off...


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Chapter 11. I'll admit that I finished writing this ten minutes before I posted it... I might have to reduce the update speed to once a week to catch up. I have a habit of biting off too much at once...**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 11

Maybe that wasn't such a good idea after all. Hindsight is a useless thing.

I dodged another hail of shuriken as I raced through the trees, the Konoha ninja close behind. Taking Kyuubi's form in a transformation seemed to scare the kids enough that they believed, and told everyone, that the Kyuubi was free. That hunt had lead to my discovery and the chase began.

I was in my beast form since it was my fastest, the others needed too much youki to be fast enough. I had used all my youki again in a combination or healing, speed boosts and occasional pulses to clear some room from the pursuing ninja. Kyuubi was streaming as much of her own youki as she could, but even that was running low. I had acquired numerous injuries, my energy not sufficient to fully heal all damage done to me. I stopped the bleeding and left it there, conserving energy for as long as possible.

Ninja were racing trough the trees above me, kunai and shuriken flying at me from multiple directions. The occasional Ninjutsu was also loosed at me, testing my dodging ability to its limits. Genjustu simply didn't work, I had felt a few backlashes since the chase began.

That was two days ago. Fresh ninja were joining the chase and relieving the tired ones, I had no such respite. Only the vast supply of Kyuubi's youki had kept me going, but all sources of energy eventually ran out. My growing number of minor injuries was proof of my mortality. Demons can't be killed in most manners, where the risk laid for them was unknown to me. Half demons like myself benefited from immortality, the pause button on aging, but remained venerable to my life being ended through unnatural means. Immortal, not invulnerable. A crucial difference that allowed me to be killed, quite possibly by the chasing ninja.

My only respite, if I could make it, was leaving the country. Kyuubi was steering me in the general direction of the nearest border and so far I was able to keep my rough course. The ninja had tried to heard me but ultimately failed when I pulsed my youki as I broke through.

Kyuubi estimated there was another day of travelling at this pace before I left the Land of Fire. There should be enough energy left between us to complete the escape, that was until a kunai sunk into my left shoulder. I growled in pain but didn't slow my travel, not consciously anyway. The new injury was affecting how I ran, my body now favouring my right side. Every jolt of movement sent flares of pain across my shoulder, the blade shuddering and ripping my muscles further. Blood began to seep from the wound, hissing where it splattered on the ground. Demonic blood was very hot.

I couldn't risk healing the wound with my energy so low, I would have to make do until I escaped. Kyuubi disagreed.

_"Kurama, you need to heal your shoulder. Your speed has dropped and the ninja are gaining."_

_'They were always gaining Kyuubi, and healing my shoulder will prevent us from reaching the border. I will have to endure it to ensure our survival.'_

_"Youki regenerates Kurama, we can heal you and still make it."_

A second kunai impaled my right thigh, causing another hiss of pain. _'Not now we can't. It's do or die Kyuubi, there's no energy for anything else.'_

_"Kurama, they will tear you to pieces! They already are in fact, you can't endure anymore injuries without healing the ones you have."_

_'Then we die together Kyuubi. We die trying, not laying defeated from giving up.'_

Kyuubi didn't respond, but I felt a wash of acceptance come from her. I had no other choice.

I ignored the two serious injuries and pushed on, jaw set as I endured the pain. The hours dragged on relentlessly, the sun lazily dropping to the horizon. Darkness gave me an advantage, my dark fur blending in with the shadows. I had acquired a third kunai in my left shoulder again, the tip of the metal grazing against the bone as it moved.

The night passed in the same way as the day, although I avoided gaining any further injuries thanks to the darkness. I noticed Kyuubi discreetly trying to heal the wounds, a process I stopped just after she started. A single warning thought silenced her protests. She may be a demon but I was the one in control.

At last, as dam broke, the border came within reach. The ninja now knew what I was up to and frantically tried to finish their task. Kunai and shuriken flew at me from multiple angles, inflicting various different wounds or passing by harmlessly. I didn't pause in my run, actually pushing all our remaining youki into my legs to boot my speed once more. Blood splattered and hissed all around me as I accelerated towards the defining line that marked the end of the Land of Fire. With one last final push we left the country and dived into the cover of the neighbouring country, leaving the ninja fuming on the border.

Only then did I stop, watching with weary eyes as the ninja turned away. They obviously weren't willing to enter the territory of other nations to pursue me. Good, maybe now I could be left in peace.

With the escape over the adrenaline left my body, all the pain and exhaustion hitting me at once. I yelled loudly as I collapsed on the ground, breathing hard as blood seeped from my many wounds. My last push had stopped my healing ability, causing all the new wounds to bleed. On their own they wouldn't matter, but all together with the more serious injuries meant I was loosing a lot of blood.

_"Kurama, we have spent all our youki... I can't heal you."_

Calm acceptance filled my mind. I felt ready to go. _'I know Kyuubi, thanks for trying though... It's been a good run, even if it was for a short amount of time...'_

Kyuubi also sensed my state of mind. _"Don't say that Kurama, this isn't the end."_

My eyes began to close slowly. _'Not for you... I am still venerable to these injuries... They are too great...'_

_"Kurama... Please. Don't give in. We can still walk away from this."_

Even now I could feel my life begin to fade. _'No we can't... There is nothing either of us can do now... For all our potential power even we can't halt the inevitable...'_

_"I can't let this happen, not to you. I can't lose you!"_

That was slightly odd. _'Kyuubi... I'm just a container holding you captive...'_

_"No Kurama, you're so much more than that. It's only been a short white, but I've become... attached... to you. You've left a mark with me, one I can't erase even if I wanted to. Kurama, don't leave me."_

Kyuubi's confession was surprising, obviously. It took me a few seconds to form a response. _'I... I'm touched Kyuubi... Really... But it's all in vain... For the record... I'm sorry...'_

The last of my life faded from my body, my eyes closing fully as my breathing slowed dangerously low. The sound of my own heart seemed incredibly loud in my last moments.

Lub dub.

Lub dub.

Lub dub.

Lub...


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter 12...**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 12

The sound of Kurama's last breath echoed around his body for a single, peaceful moment. The retreating ninja were too far away to know what transpired and there were no other beings remotely close to his location. For one moment there was silence.

A red glow covered Kurama's body, wisps of the energy rising from all over. A single beam of red burst upwards from him with a deafening clap, collecting into an orb above him. It grew quickly before taking a shape and size similar to Kurama's own. A bellow of rage sounded from the mouth as it gained definition, fur the colour of blood with eyes to match. Nine tails whipped around in anger as the eyes fixed on the dark counterpart before it.

In mere moments, Kyuubi was free.

"Kurama..."

She bellowed her rage again before slamming each tail into Kurama, the tips glowing shortly before sinking into him. Youki poured into him, the sealing having returned all her power in one hit.

"I will not let you die!"

She pushed harder, pouring her power into him at a furious pace. Her fears played on her mind over and over, a life without him. She shook them off only for others to take hold again. She increased her efforts further, wanting to prove each thought wrong.

"Kami! Return what is mine! You will _not_ have him!"

Youki began to spill out of Kurama, Kyuubi's power overflowing his body. Still nothing happened, but she didn't give in. She had to continue.

The sound of tearing flesh caught Kyuubi's attention, causing her to stop pumping her power into him. Such was the volume of her efforts she had begun to tear him apart, his body practically bursting with her youki.

Seeing her efforts only making things worse Kyuubi sank beside Kurama, tears of hopelessness falling from her eyes. She had never been close to any being before, and the first time she had he was taken from her. She placed her head beside his, one crimson eye gazing at his closed one. Her tails withdrew from him to cover them both, her body shuffling next to his. She laid one foreleg over his, nuzzling against his cheek. Tears spilled unchecked as she laid beside Kurama, his body still as unmoving as before. All life had faded from him, he had faded before she could even see him with her real eyes. That more than anything hurt Kyuubi.

* * *

I walked through the whiteness, not really sure of where I was going. There wasn't even a floor to walk on, I just sort of moved. I was doing the walking action, but there was no resistance beneath my feet.

I was in my human form, my extra appendage waving behind me. There didn't seem to be anything around me. I was dimly aware of how I came here, but if this truly was the afterlife then please make it end already. This is boring. I really hope I don't have to do this for an eternity.

As if answering my unspoken wishes, a form materialised before me. It was female in nature, judging from the shape, but that was all I could make out. As I moved forwards it seemed to glide back at the same pace, I wasn't going to get a better look at it.

"Greetings mortal. Welcome to my realm." Again with the mortal stuff? It was an effort to make Kyuubi stop calling me that. "You are aware of why you are here?"

"I died. This makes this the afterlife, and subsequently that makes you, Kami?"

The figure spread its arms beside it. "You're intelligence hasn't faded from the Karani clan. Yes mortal, I am Kami. This is your afterlife, in my realm."

"Well sorry to stomp on your parade but it sucks." If gods could flinch then I think Kami just did. "If this is all you have to offer me for an eternity then I don't want it."

"I don't understand. Do you not desire peace? Do you not desire the company of those you knew before?"

I snorted heavily. "Peace is an illusion, there are only degrees of unrest. All those I knew still live and are far enough away for them not to know of my demise. All except one, but I have no idea of where she is now."

Kami was silent for a small while. "What do you desire? If I have made a mistake with your afterlife then it needs correcting."

"From you Kami, nothing. You can't offer me anything that holds any significance in my existence. You obviously have been very disconnected from the world lately, otherwise you wouldn't need to ask that question."

"Do not test me mortal. I am still a god." There was anger in her voice now.

"So what? I'm already dead. My meaningless life has just become even more so, what the hell can you do to make it any fucking worse?" I snapped back at her, causing her to flinch again. She obviously hadn't expected that. "You don't understand how little I had in life, how very little I left behind. You won't ever know either. Why should I answer to your wishes or demands when there is nothing you can offer in return?"

Kami was about to answer, possibly, when she suddenly looked to one side. She returned to facing me after a few seconds.

"Well for starters there may be one thing I can offer you."

An image appeared between us, one of Kyuubi pouring her youki into me and cursing Kami herself. A slight smile lifted the corners of my lips, that was so Kyuubi. But even after her confession, her actions puzzled me.

"Someone would obviously rather you returned to them."

"It would seem so."

"You sound surprised. Why?"

I fixed Kami a serious look. "Technically I was a prison to the being to see now. Why the prisoner would act like that to its cage is beyond me."

"For all the intelligence you possess, emotions seem to escape you." She seemed to shrug, maybe. "If you wish to return to your life, seeing as this is 'boring', I can comply. But there will be a condition."

I quirked a brow. "Firstly, what makes you thing I want to go back?"

"I am a god mortal, you cannot hide it from me."

"That is so not a viable excuse."

"It is when your a god. My condition is this." She cut off any reply I may have given. "Should you return to your life, you will make it a priority to learn of the emotions around you and understand them. There may be someone in need of you to show these emotions to them for one matter or another, it is in your interests to learn of them and return them when the time comes."

My voice turned flat. "I know of emotions Kami. If you had seen a single glimpse of my life then you would know too. However, you have named your condition. A god is bound by their words, so either way you must send me back."

Kami didn't respond, instead fading from view. For a moment I thought she had changed her mind and gone back on her deal, until the whiteness became unbearably bright to look at. I closed my eyes just in time to feel a strong pull on me.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13. I'm beginning to lose direction with this story now, I can't see a plot forming after this section. I'm trying to come up with one before I need more content but for now I'm reducing my updates to one a week on Wednesday.**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 13

Kyuubi continued to lay beside Kurama, his form still unmoving. She didn't know what to do. She had her freedom now, but the one thing she wanted lay beside her. She wanted Kurama alive, part of her life now she was free. Not as a corpse.

She had been there for half an hour, her tears drying as she still nuzzled against his cold form. It was after that when she felt something. Kurama began to heat up.

First she thought her youki that still resided in his body was burning his remains, but there wasn't any signs of that on closer inspection. The only other cause for his temperature to rise seemed so impossible, yet Kyuubi clung to the hope they she could be proven wrong. Just this once let her be wrong.

* * *

"Ugh!"

Not the most intelligent thing to say after returning from death, but my body ached. I noticed that my injuries had been sealed, although there was still substantial damage to repair. Actually, I seem to have acquired more than I thought I had. No matter, youki works wonders with healing.

"Kurama?"

I forced my eyes open, seeing Kyuubi laying next to me. I wasn't surprised to see her out of the seal. I had seen her actions when with Kami, and I knew that my death would release her anyway. I was relieved though to see she was alright.

"Kyuubi..."

Her eyes widened. "Kurama! How?"

She must be referring to my 'resurrection'. "I'm magic."

"No, seriously. No one just comes back from dying." Kyuubi wasn't amused.

"Let's just say I told Kami to screw herself, and she sent me back."

She did take amusement in that though. "That I can believe." I then noticed how close she was laying, as well as the positioning of her body and where her tails laid.

"Kyuubi? What's all this about?"

It seemed to take her a few seconds to realise what I meant, after with she bolted up and away. I could tell she was embarrassed, but her red fur hid it well.

"Nothing, I didn't want your body becoming food for scavengers."

I smirked slightly. "You're all heart, you know?" She sent me an indignant look but didn't retort. "So now we're safe from the ninja, and I'm all done with dying and stuff, where are we?"

Kyuubi looked around for a second or two. "From the direction we came from I would say the Land of Earth, precisely where though I'm not sure."

I knew that place, where did...

My eyes widened. "Land of Earth? Iwa! If they catch us here Kyuubi then we are dead!"

Kyuubi shook her head. "Not entirely Kurama. Iwa hates Konoha. We have zero affiliation with the Land of Fire and nothing linking us to them. Iwa can't touch us. And don't forget we are demons."

"Half demon here."

She snorted. "Irrelevant. Still more demon than Iwa are."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that just makes us at risk of being sealed."

"Not for now. You are still too human to be sealed like a demon, and I am temporarily immune to sealing since I was just unsealed."

That was new. "How long will that last?"

"Only another two days or so. By then we should hopefully have found somewhere safe for us to stay." We?

"But what are we actually going to do Kyuubi? What purpose do we serve now?" Now I'm saying 'we'. The hell?

"Whatever purpose we choose Kurama. Our lives are ours now." There was a tinge of hope in her voice, subtle but present.

I sighed, dismissing her tone for now. "Well I would prefer to leave this country pretty soon. As much as it keeps Konoha ninja from chasing us I would feel safer elsewhere. How about the Land of Waves?"

She thought for a moment. "That's going to be a risky journey even for us. Our only other real option is the Land of Wind. But Suna are allied with Konoha so we need to avoid revealing anything that may identify us."

"We need to avoid that anyway. Information is sought after by most people, one slip and everyone knows who we are and where we are. Wind country seems better than here."

Kyuubi eyes me critically. "Are you able to make the journey so soon?"

"Come on Kyuubi. I only died." She really wasn't impressed by that. "I'll be fine. Let's get moving."

I rose, opting to use my human form given the battering I was still recovering from. Using two legs instead of four put less stress on me and it was easier to hide than my anthro form. I still needed a way to hide my extras so I could blend in better, but that was for a later date. The Transformation Jutsu just wasn't going to work with the potency of my youki.

Kyuubi walked beside me, in her beast form. She never seemed to use her anthro form, but it didn't bother me. She could pass as a large fox this way, she entwined her nine tails together so they appeared to be one.

Her behaviour was confusing me. She had confessed that she didn't want me to leave her, but I had assumed that was with companionship in mind. On reflection she seemed a little too, what's the term... Coy? Heh, the great nine tailed demon fox acting coy. Yeah, I don't quite believe it either.

But why coy? I was her container. Yes we became close, as friends perhaps, but that wasn't sufficient grounds for this. Unless there was something I had missed, an oversight that would explain it all.

Thinking was making my head hurt. That and the fact I had just walked into a tree because I wasn't focused on where I was going. I groaned in mild pain.

"Did you just do that?"

"No Kyuubi. I didn't." I resumed walking, mindful of where I was going this time. I could hear her behind me laughing slightly, obviously at my expense.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Good news! I found another arc to my story. It's not much of one but it will fill a gap between the main one I am also working on. Also this story won't be going on for much longer either. I already have another Naruto fic that I'm working on that I will be posting once this one is complete. It doesn't mean that this one will be cut short so don't worry.**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 14

"Last report has him crossing the border into Iwa, Hokage. As such we are unable to pursue. The more aggressive ninja were throwing kunai and shuriken at him, some found their marks. We do not know the extent of his injuries at present, but from what we saw they are severe."

The ANBU stood before Sarutobi in a respectful pose. Kakashi, Kurenai and Anko were present as well, none bearing the news well of his condition.

"How severe?" Anko asked, worry etched on her face.

The ANBU faced her directly. "I am not knowledgeable enough to say for sure, but I would guess life threatening. There was a lot of blood."

Anko buried her face in Kurenai's shoulder, her friend responding likewise. Kakashi hung his head for his part, hiding his pain.

Sarutobi pinched his brow. "Form a tracking team to keep watch. I don't care if it means entering Iwa, get him back."

"At once, Hokage."

* * *

I flopped down on the ground, my body refusing to go further. We had been walking for two days straight. Normally that wouldn't be an issue, but after my ordeal and the fact I was still healing it made a difference. I was glad the day was closing, rest would do me good.

Kyuubi sent me a cautious look. "We can't rest here Kurama, it's too open."

"Just for a few minutes..."

Kyuubi had that firm tone again. "Up Kurama. We can find shelter first. Then you can sleep."

I grumbled my protests, my body making its own as I rose reluctantly. I followed her as she searched for somewhere out of sight. We were still in Earth country so maybe being in the open wasn't such a good idea. I was tired, so would you be if you had the past few days I had.

We eventually found an abandoned cave out of sight of passing eyes. As soon as I was inside I walked to the back and slumped on the ground again. I caught Kyuubi shaking her head at me, I didn't care.

"You were the one who insisted we had to leave this country. You can't be _that_ tired."

I cracked open an eye. "I died, remember? That kinda takes a lot out of you." Her face turned to one of regret. "Don't start Kyuubi. It wasn't your fault."

She snapped out of her mood and laid beside me, not as close as before though. "Your youki levels seem back to normal now, how are your wounds?"

"Sealed but still healing. I was focusing on getting safe before accelerating the process, they should be done when I wake."

"Good." Kyuubi rested her head on her forepaws. "Rest well Kurama."

I was already asleep.

* * *

Sure enough my wounds had healed fully when I woke. We should make good time now, the sooner we were out of Earth country the better. I shook the traces of tiredness from me as I walked to the edge of the cave, still in human form.

"Are you better now Kurama?" Kyuubi called from behind me, already rising.

I nodded. "Fully recovered as far as I can tell. This youki works wonders."

She nodded. "Part of the benefit of being half demon. Although if your youki continues to build you will be venerable to sealing, my own immunity is also wearing off."

"Um, how much youki would I need to be sealed?" I did my best to hide my emotions.

"If you developed a second tail then that would definitely be enough. Why?"

"Um, well you see..." I brought my tail in front of me. Kyuubi quirked a brow until I unravelled it to reveal two tails instead of one. "...Surprise?"

"When did you get that?" Kyuubi now looked confused and worried.

I shrugged. "Possibly a while ago."

"And you didn't tell me because..." Her tone was firm.

"Um, you never asked?" I couldn't stop the guilty look forming on my face.

Kyuubi noticed. "There's more, isn't there?"

I nodded sheepishly before fully unravelling my tails, revealing three and the start of a fourth. "Don't kill me, I've already died once."

Kyuubi just sighed. "It's fine Kurama. Normally this would be very good but it does place you at risk of being sealed. With each tail you grow your youki increases too. More tails equals more youki. As long as you keep the number of tails hidden from everyone else then they should assume you only have one." I wrapped my tails up again. "I thought your tail seemed thicker than usual, now I know why."

I laughed nervously. "So you're not going to hurt me?"

Kyuubi returned to being confused. "Why would I? It's not like it's going to cause me any harm is it? Although I would like to be informed of any other progress in future. It also explains why you can't do that Jutsu, you have far too much youki even with one tail. With three whole ones there's no chance you can do it."

"So how will I hide like this?"

"A simple cape with a hood will have to do. That's all you can use now." I could sense the disapproval in her voice. "Come on, let's get going."

* * *

Naruto touched the pool of blood just inside the border of Earth country. He instantly recoiled as it burnt him, his skin peeling away from the acidic blood. Sakura healed his finger.

"Who has blood like that?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, but Karani was last seen in this area."

Kiba came up to them. "This whole area smells of him, even the blood. And there's something else. Another presence was here with him, one of great power. A being that shouldn't be roaming around like this." The whole of the Konoha nine had been called on to search for Karani, mostly because they had insisted on it.

"Who, or what is it?" Sakura asked.

Kiba blank faced her. "I don't know, but they're heading towards Wind country."

"Good, then let's get going. We need to bring him back, those are our orders." Ino reminded them all.

They nodded before setting off on Karani's trail, Karani's and whoever else was with him.

Just as they left, Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai jumped into the clearing. They all saw the blood but they felt the aura most of all. Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"That chakra... It feels like the Kyuubi's!"

"It does, and it's not contained like the seal should be doing." Anko agreed.

Kurenai looked pale. "But that means the Kyuubi is out of the seal, and only one thing can make that happen. But there's no body."

"You're right Kurenai. Which either means he still lives, somehow. Or the Kyuubi has taken it or is using it. Which ever it may be we need to get him back. Alive, or otherwise..." Kakashi didn't need to explain further.

Without another word they raced off to catch up with their adopted son.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Next chapter is here. I wrote quite a few this weekend so there's a bit to post now. I may go back to twice a week uploads to keep up but we will see.**

**Also, just a warning but this story is beginning to take a slightly darker turn to it. It's not permanent but you will notice it.**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 15

I stood surveying my current look at the lake we had rested by. Kyuubi had found the small cave nearby last night so we stayed there to sleep.

I had used my youki to grow my two tone hair so it stopped just above my shoulders. This helped me hide my ears if I flattened them against my head. My tails were tucked inside my shirt, pressed up against my back, while my whiskers were hidden completely. I found that if I suppressed my youki almost entirely they shrank inside my face, a very weird sensation but I wasn't complaining. My nails had shortened from their claw like nature as well, another bonus from suppressing my youki.

All in all I looked human again. The only things that stood out were my slitted eyes and my elongated canines that flashed when I spoke. But from a distance I looked human, that's all that mattered. There were bloodline abilities that altered eyes anyway, I could use that to explain mine.

Kyuubi sat next to me, mimicking my trick of entwining her tails together. She simply resembled a red fox now, having also shrank her size down slightly. She could also pass as a dog if need be, a fact she wasn't too happy about.

I stretched my arms out, shaking loose the last traces of drowsiness. "Looks like we're good to go Kyuubi."

She dipped her head slightly. "Indeed we are Kurama. We should be in Wind country by the end of today, then it's just a matter of time before we reach Suna."

"At least I look human now, so there's no need to hide."

Kyuubi nodded. "That may be true, but we can't allow anyone knowing your a half demon even by accident. Discretion is still vital."

I rolled my eyes. "I know that. Although if my tails keep growing like this then we may have an issue."

"What do you mean?" I pulled my partly formed forth tail out. "How has it grown so much so quickly?"

"I don't know. I thought you said my tails would grow slowly. My forth has doubled in size in just under a day!"

"I'm not sure, but with this growth rate I don't think your a proper half demon. Full demons have the same growth rate as you, so you may be more demon than we first thought."

I raised a brow at Kyuubi. "So I'm a full demon then?"

"No, your human-like form proves that. You're probably just not half and half like we thought you would be. Most of you is demonic while only retaining a small amount of humanity. That would also explain your extra appendages. Half demons normally don't have any ears or tails like you. Well, as far as I know anyway. There are exceptions as well that I'm not familiar with."

"Well as long as there's no danger looming over me I suppose it doesn't matter how human I am. I look like one, that's enough."

Kyuubi nodded again as we set off for Suna. The sooner we left Iwa's boundaries the better.

* * *

Unknown to either of the two demons a shadow close dispelled itself nearby, transferring its gathered information back to the original body.

Naruto had wide eyes as he digested what his clone had heard. Kakashi and the other two had caught up with them a couple of hours ago, all were waiting patiently for Naruto's report.

He turned to the jounin members. "I am so sorry..."

Kakashi's face fell. "He's... We're too late?"

Naruto shook his head, understanding the meaning of his words. "No, he's alive. But he's not how you expected him. The Kyuubi is free and accompanying him as well. They seem to have a friendly relationship between them. But Karani isn't what you think."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Anko asked, worried again.

"He's not human. Well, not completely." He saw everyone's shocked faces. "I wouldn't have believed it either hadn't I heard them talking. Karani, or Kurama as he is calling himself, is a half demon. He possesses a substance called youki, which I think is the demon equivalent to chakra, and it is building up rapidly. Apparently he has at least three full tails worth. Given Kyuubi has nine tails total, he's about a third of its strength. Whatever has happened to him before he's getting stronger very quickly."

Kurenai looked more confused. "So why are you sorry? There's still a chance we can get him back, right?"

"That's why I'm sorry Kurenai. With him being what he is, and the Kyuubi being with him, there's no chance he will return to Konoha. Even if he sees you he will refuse to come back, he may even attack us to defend himself from being taken. And with Kyuubi also there..."

"That's easy. We seal Kyuubi away and use Ino's mind possession Jutsu to force him back to Konoha. After that we can suppress his youki and convert him back to one of us." Sakura offered, confident.

"It won't be that easy. Remember his immunity to Genjustu and Ninjutsu, not to mention the severe disadvantage we would have in combat. We won't be able to touch him should he engage us. It's very troublesome." Shikamaru stated, using his trademark laziness.

"Exactly." Naruto confirmed. "The best we can hope for is Ino controlling him right from the start while sealing Kyuubi away at the same time. Trying to time both those together won't be easy."

Sasuke spoke up. "Then there's the issue with the sealing. We don't even know how to do that."

"Perhaps I can help with that." All twelve ninja spun around at the voice, sighting a figure they all knew well. "Forgive the intrusion but I couldn't help overhear your dilemma."

Kakashi greeted the figure. "Jiraiya! How did you find us?"

Jiraiya waved his arms around dramatically. "I have a vast network of information, knowing is my life. I thought you knew that?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Anyway, how can you help us?"

"Kakashi, have you forgotten who I am? Jiraiya, master sealer at your disposal. No need to applaud." He then dropped his comedy act and went serious. "Right, for sealing the Kyuubi, this is what we need to do..."

* * *

"Kurama, we are being followed."

I blinked in acknowledgement. "I know Kyuubi. Thirteen people, twelve of which I recognise as from Konoha. Nine being the kids from before and three being my former adoptive parents. The other one is new though."

"What do you plan on doing?"

I rolled my shoulders. "They won't have either of us. I won't let them take us, by any means necessary."

Kyuubi glanced my way. "You mean to kill them?"

"If it comes to it then I can't stay my hand. I will do what must be done." She nodded in affirmation as we continued to walk onwards.

Sure enough we were surrounded by those following us. They cut us off with a circle of people, all eyes focused on our movements. Kyuubi stood beside me as I flexed my hands, the nails already elongating into claws. My whiskers also appeared as I tapped into my full youki reserve. I released my ears and tails to further intimidate the ninja, but to no avail. Even when I unravelled my tails into their separate ones there was no reaction, as if they knew...

"Fascinating, absolutely fascinating."

I whirled around to see the thirteenth person, one who was unmistakably Jiraiya. The seal master. I growled lowly as I grasped their true plan, they mean to seal one or both of us away.

A flare of chakra drew my attention to Kurenai, who hadn't learnt from her earlier experience and cast a Genjustu on us. Only it wasn't us, it was Kyuubi. The illusion had no effect on me, but I smirked when I felt the chakra snap back to Kurenai as Kyuubi dispelled it as easily as I could.

"Ugh! Genjustu doesn't work on the Kyuubi either. They're both immune!"

My smirk grew. "_She_ was sealed inside me, she has gained some of my bloodline. Face it, you are out matched. Leave us be." Kyuubi sent me an inquisitive look but I ignored it for now.

"Not going to happen Karani." Sasuke called out.

My patience snapped. I flung an arm of youki out and grasped him by his throat, not strangling him but slightly burning him with the youki. I brought him right up to my face.

"It's not _Karani_. It's KURAMA!"

I threw him back, crashing him into Kiba. Both landed in a heap as I flooded my body with youki. Before I could act I heard another call from beside me.

"Now Kakashi!"

I spun around to see Kakashi dive away, exposing Jiraiya outside the ring of ninja next to a sealing array. I cursed silently as he activated it, a blue chakra arm racing from the array towards Kyuubi.

A full growl escaped my throat as I placed myself between the arm and Kyuubi, my own youki arm lunging out at it. There was a power struggle between the two arms, one I should easily have won. The array must have amplified Jiraiya's chakra to be above my youki levels, forcing my power back into me. I expected the chakra to move around me and go for Kyuubi again, but it didn't.

The arm slammed against my chest as I felt my youki being drawn from me. One by one my tails withdrew into my body as my youki was siphoned out of me by the seal. I barred my teeth in defiance as I became weaker.

"Kurama! I won't let you take him from me!"

"Kyuubi. It's okay. Trust me." She sent me a hopeless look as I began to flex my youki again.

Using the chakra arm I could still control my power, even if it wasn't inside me. I stopped it entering the seal normally and made it a part of the seal instead. The array became flooded in youki, causing Jiraiya to curse loudly.

"He's altering the seal!"

"How?" Kakashi asked, bewildered.

"I don't know, this isn't possible!"

Sealing locks were broken, allowing tendrils of my youki to arc out and coil around the chakra arm as they returned to me. The arm itself turned from blue to red as I converted the chakra, leeching more and more from Jiraiya. The sealer dropped to his knees.

"He's... Stealing my... Chakra..."

The seal failed a moment later, releasing my youki in a wild whip. Everyone dived away from the lethal backlash as I reclaimed my youki, growing back all my tails and completing my forth thanks to Jiraiya's chakra. I growled again.

"I won't repeat myself. Leave us!"

The ninja picked themselves up, except Jiraiya who was unconscious from chakra exhaustion. They eyed me warily.

"Please Kurama. Come home." Anko's pleading words drifted to me.

"I have no home. Konoha hates me, I will never be safe there. Neither will Kyuubi. Now leave us alone!" I pulsed my youki again, knocking everyone out instantly. I turned to Kyuubi. "Time to go."

"Agreed. But once we are safe I want to know what the hell you just did. No one can manipulate seals like that in such a short time."

I winked at her. "My bloodline isn't just Genjustu immunity. Sealing comes second nature to me, well sort of anyway. It's easier to change a built seal than create one, all I did was cause that array to fail." Kyuubi had a look of slight amazement. "Let's go."


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Chapter 16.**

**Just in case people didn't realise I added Naruto as a tag for this fic. He's not the main focus but he is cropping up in increasing amounts and is quickly becoming a plot anchor as things progress. You will be seeing more of him in future chapters.**

**And yes 'Solrac III', darker than being chased and stabbed to death, there's a hint to it towards the end of this chapter, the next couple seem very 'delecate' in regards to me trying not to make Kurama sound overpowered/overconfident/overexaggerated etc... I don't want to drop in spoilers obviously but I just hope I haven't messed him up.**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 16

"Kyuubi?"

"Yes Kurama?"

"I have an idea that I want you to consider, so hear me out first."

We were on the border of Earth and Wind countries. I had been toying with an idea for a day or two and finally decided to suggest it.

"Go on."

"Well, I can now hide my non human features better than before, but you can't. I know you look like a fox, but your fur colour is different as is your increased size. So I was thinking that you pose as a summon?"

Kyuubi looked thoughtful. "How would that work?"

"Well, I can place a seal on myself, hidden from view, that you can go in and out of at will. I can design it so there is a puff of smoke each time the seal is used. This will help the image of you being a summon and hide the true workings of the seal. I'm no seal master but I believe I can achieve this. We should also be able to merge our youki if we get into a situation where you can't fight and I don't have enough power on my own."

"That does sound very useful, but if we do this you can't address me with my real name. People will know who I am by my name if I am a summon or otherwise."

I nodded. "I had already thought of that, so all I need to do is shorten your name. So when we are in company you will be Kyu. Does that sound okay?"

"That sounds sufficient and it still sounds like my name. Very well Kurama, we will do this your way. But, if things backfire I will not hesitate to give away our true identities to protect us."

I smirked. "As if I would have it any other way."

* * *

We entered Wind country, the relief of being slightly safer was clear on me. I was still mentally designing the seal I would need for my plan to work, I wasn't a seal master by any standards. No mistakes could be allowed. By the time Suna came into view I had applied the seal on my upper left arm, having tested it a few times already.

Kyuubi was currently inside the seal since patrols were in the area. I couldn't think my words like I used to, I had to focus on communicating directly with her. _"Where do we go from here Kyuubi?"_

_"Suna will be too exposed for us to live comfortably, but it offers a wealth of opportunities for us as well. Information and supplies are obvious, but we could also gain other trinkets of use here."_

_"Such as?"_

_"Techniques your youki levels will be able to use should we get into confrontations, medicinal items in case of injury. That sort of thing."_

_"Are you saying I will get into trouble here?"_

_"...No?"_

I sighed before entering Suna itself. _"A little faith would be nice Kyuubi."_

She snorted but conceded.

All around us I saw people staring, criticising my visual appearance. First I thought my appendages were on display, but they weren't. Was is just because I was a strange face in this village, one that wasn't from here? I did my best to convince myself that was the case.

It didn't make me feel more comfortable though, especially when a group of Suna ninja boxed me in. We were in an open area of the village, possibly the central area if I had to guess. I could sense the chakra levels of those present, none were a considerable threat to me. I had suppressed my youki as far as possible to keep my cover.

One of the ninja pointed to me, his hood masking his face. "You aren't from Suna. Who are you and what do you want?"

I shrugged. "Just passing through. Hearing the latest news, picking up some supplies. You know."

The ninja wasn't convinced. "Where are you from?"

I gave a pleasant smile, mindful of my canines. "Here and there. I'm a wandering traveller, there's nowhere I can really call home these days." Again he wasn't impressed. "Look, I can see you aren't convinced. If it makes you feel better then you can accompany me while I get what I need, or I can leave. I'm sure I can find another village somewhere around here."

He seemed to regard my words briefly. "You have a strangely high level of chakra for a traveller. Care to explain again who you are?"

"The roads are dangerous these days. I had to learn to defend myself from those who are less than welcoming."

He nodded. "A wise decision. However, you have yet to explain who you are."

He obviously wanted a name. Seeing as I was in Suna and my clan name was a shadow of whatever small glory it had before, my real name shouldn't hold any significance to people here. "Kurama. Kurama Karani."

The ninja's eyes narrowed. "The Karani clan originates from Konoha. Take him!" Maybe not...

Three other ninja restrained me in a heartbeat. Kyuubi became agitated. _"It's fine Kyuubi. If I resist in any way then things will only get worse."_ Again she snorted but didn't act. "As I mentioned, I am a wandering traveller. I hold no affiliation with any nation."

The first ninja smirked. "Nice try. We are well aware of the situation concerning the sole surviving member of the Karani clan. Konoha has been unable to keep that quiet for very long. I'm sure they will be thrilled to learn of your location."

I dropped my pretence. "Konoha has no hold on me. I will never return to that village. If you know the situation regarding me then you know what lies inside of me, even Gaara cannot match me. However my intentions here are true, all I wish is for peaceful travel through your village."

"We may consider your words while Konoha ninja come to reclaim you. Until then you are to remain in our custody." He placed a palm against my head. I felt nothing at first, until I tried to call on my youki. Nothing came. He had suppressed it so I couldn't use it. There had to be a seal holding it back, but the only one I could detect was the one I placed myself.

The ninja removed his hood. I recognised him there and then. "Jiraiya! You bastard! What have you done to me?"

His eyes hardened. "That youki of yours leaves quite a mark. That and your talent for ruining my seals makes you very dangerous. We can't have a repeat of earlier events now, can we?" He cast his vision around. "Where's the Kyuubi?"

I spat in his direction. "Like hell I'll ever tell you!"

"So it's true, it _has_ subjugated you to its will."

My glare heated to extreme levels, my anger becoming uncontrollable. "Not likely. _She_ has been my friend for a while now. _She_ was the only one to give me my voice, my name, my purpose. I will never let you have her!"

I felt my youki straining against the barrier placed on it, fighting to fuse with me as my anger rose. Jiraiya smirked.

"That won't work this time Kurama. Your youki won't come to your aid anymore."

Unknown to Jiraiya, his seal had already begun to strain. If he kept pushing me like this then my youki would free itself, then Jiraiya's head will free itself from his body. Even Kyuubi flinched from the thought.

With one last smirk Jiraiya waved to the ninja holding me. "Place him in your deepest cell, make sure he doesn't escape. I would hate to injure him."

I was unceremoniously dragged to wherever they would hold me, glaring at Jiraiya the entire time until he was no longer visible. He will pay for this.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Chapter 17. This seems a lot shorter than I remembered... No matter, with updates twice a week I'm still putting out more contnt for you lot.**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 17

I was thrown into the cell chosen for me as the door locked behind me. I picked myself up and briefly surveyed the room. It was best described as a generic cell, nothing but a stone box that poised a locked door on one wall.

I gathered the trace amount of youki left behind from the encounter with Jiraiya, just enough to sustain my consciousness, and lashed out with it. I rended the walls with deep gouges and burn marks but no usable damage was inflicted. I risked killing myself by doing so but I really didn't care. Kyuubi couldn't send me her youki nor escape the seal she was in, mostly due to my own youki being suppressed heavily. She needed a connection to my youki to send hers to me, and my youki was needed to activate the seal she was in. She could still talk to me though.

_"Tell me again why you gave them your real name?"_

I snarled. _"Not that it would have mattered with Jiraiya there, but Suna shouldn't know of me. My name was unknown to them. But even if I used a different name Jiraiya was still there, we would still be here either way."_

_"True. Kurama, I can't help you here, nor can I leave the seal."_

My snarl turned to a growl. _"I know. I swear I will destroy that man at the first chance I get!"_

_"There is a chance he may know things you want answered though."_

That took me by surprise. _"Such as?"_

_"Jiraiya has a large spy network, most people know that. It stands to reason that he may know information regarding your predecessors."_

I hadn't thought of that. _"Fine. I'll squeeze every last drop of information from his mind, then kill him!"_

I felt Kyuubi smirk slightly. _"That's my Kurama."_

Sadly my temper had dropped since being locked away, meaning the seal was doing its job too well. I hadn't stopped lashing out since arriving here, my youki being depleted in my anger. I had no idea how long I was there for. Things weren't helped when the same group from Konoha arrived to 'escort' me back to that damned village.

They witnessed my rage boiling as I saw them, Jiraiya's seal becoming strained again once I saw them. They tried to speak with me but I ignored them. I had no pleasant words for anyone except Kyuubi at the moment, even if I wanted to talk. However I did send my youki towards them, slamming against the door. The door was chakra enhanced so withstood my assault, also protecting the onlookers even if they did flinch back.

* * *

Kakashi stared at his son as he roared and snarled in the cell. What had happened to the Karani he knew so well to make him like this? Jiraiya had informed him of the seal master's earlier encounter with him, hearing that the Kyuubi was his friend seemed too unbelievable. It had to be controlling him, it would explain his current state as well.

Anko and Kurenai were having similar thoughts while the Konoha nine kept their distance.

"Kurenai, would your Genjustu work now his youki is suppressed?" Sakura asked.

Kurenai shook her head. "It's his bloodline, not his youki that makes him immune. We will have to take him back with more conventional methods."

Naruto blinked. "Such as?"

Anko spoke up. "Shikamaru's shadow possession should work. Give it a try if you may."

Shikamaru stood against the door and called on his signature Jutsu. His shadow slipped under the door and connected with Kurama's. In an instant he stopped his thrashing.

* * *

My outburst was abruptly halted for unknown reasons. I found myself unable to move. My vision dropped down slightly to see my shadow joined to someone by the door. I mentally recalled a clan in Konoha with a shadow possession Jutsu, this had to be it. I tried to snarl but even that was halted. I couldn't even speak.

"Good, it works." I recognised the voice from Anko. She was standing beside the boy controlling me. "Now, let's get back as quickly as possible, Shikamaru hasn't got unlimited chakra. Ino, your mind possession will be needed when he needs to recover his chakra, we can't release Karani for even a second." I felt my anger grow at them still using the wrong name.

The door opened as I left the cell. As glad as I was to be out of there I wanted to get free whilst being in control of myself, not like this. The group surrounded me as we exited the building I was held in, emerging into the village again.

We left Suna quickly, heading on a direct course for Konoha. I focused all my efforts on breaking free of the Jutsu holding me to no avail. My youki was unavailable while in this state, something else that angered me.

Kyuubi was also trying what she could, but both the seals and Shikamaru's Jutsu were preventing everything we tried. By the time we had left Suna behind I had more people to kill once I was free.

Just to add to it Jiraiya had joined us, my anger rising once I saw him. He kept away from me, a wise decision even if I wasn't able to kill him yet. It meant the seal could still contain my youki without his presence making me angry again.

We didn't stop for the night. They were obviously in a hurry to get back before Shikamaru ran out of chakra. It wouldn't help, I could sense his chakra already running low. Sure enough he signalled to Ino, who approached me while we stopped for a few seconds.

She stood before me as she made a hand sign I hadn't seen before. The next instant my consciousness was booted aside as her mind took over mine. I still sensed things but it was through her now, having no control over my body at all. But it wasn't all bad, her mind was now venerable to me. I could crush her consciousness within me and reclaim my body back.

Could, but couldn't. That damned seal Jiraiya had placed on me held back too much youki to allow me to break her mind, but I could still do _some_ damage.

I forced my youki forwards, alerting her with the shift in my power. She couldn't sense Kyuubi, I had made sure of that. I then pressed down on her consciousness, her feeble attempts to stop me only slowing my progress.

"I can't hold this for long, he's able to counter me. He's trying to crush my mind!" Ino's voice came from my mouth as I continued to force myself back on her. If I had access to more youki then I would have killed her already.

"Just hold him for a few more minutes, I can take over for the remainder of the trip." Shikamaru stated. "This is far too troublesome."

I still forced my consciousness down on Ino as she struggled to keep control. I felt her slip a couple of times, allowing my snarls to form briefly. A few growls also escaped her grip. I almost had her.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm going to try abd lengthen these chapters soon. There's a few I've written already that'll be the same length as these ones so far but after those I'll try and match those in my other stories. I used to go for 4-5 pages a chapter but they seem short versus the 7-8 I now do.**

**And in case no one's noticed I posted a second Naruto fic Friday.**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 18

The fight for dominance had shifted in my favour. All I needed was one final push and I would be in control again.

"I... Can't... Hold..."

Shikamaru cursed as he activated his Jutsu again, ensnaring me once more. "Let go Ino, I have him."

Her mind withdrew instantly, partly because I was still forcing her out. I had regained control over myself but Shikamaru had his Jutsu on me again.

I had enough field of view to see Ino laying unconscious from our little fight, I would be very surprised if she woke before we returned. Serves her right for possessing me, bitch.

Kurenai faced me directly in front of my face. "I hope your proud of yourself, you could have killed her!" If I had control I would have smirked. "Shikamaru, can you let him speak?"

The boy nodded as I felt my control return to my head. My snarl formed instantly.

"What a shame, I had almost succeeded as well."

Kurenai flinched slightly. "Are you really that uncaring of us?"

I snorted. "Burn in hell!" I snapped a trace of youki at her, mildly burning her cheek as she recoiled away. "Not so tough now I have some control are you, _Kurenai_?"

She faced me with tears in her eyes. "What happened to you Karani? How did we fail you?"

"For the last time, it's KURAMA!" I snapped again.

Kakashi appeared beside her. "Answer her question. What have we done to deserve this?"

I snarled again. "Konoha doesn't want me. I am a demon in there eyes, regardless of how true that is." I savoured their reactions of shock. "Why the hell would I want to return there?"

"Us?" Anko asked, also joining Kurenai. "Your family?"

"Bah!" They recoiled again. "Family. You're still still clinging to that ideal? Allow me to remind you that Kakashi's _family_ killed some of my own. I am the last of my clan, I have no family."

I watched them fight with their inner emotions. Naruto approached me. "How can you be so heartless?"

"You are young. You can be forgiven for your arrogance. I am not heartless. I never said I was ungrateful for everything these people have done for me in the past. But there comes a point in everyone's life where they must decide things for themselves. This is my time. My decision was to leave Konoha. All I wanted was a nice peaceful life, away from ninja and wars." My snarl returned. "Who's the heartless one now?"

My words placed everyone on the back foot. Everyone except Kakashi.

"What's your stance towards Kyuubi?"

I faced him, aware than Kyuubi was now paying close attention to what I said. "Kyuubi is my life. She gave me a name, she gave me a voice, she gave me a purpose. She has helped me in ways no one else has. You're not aware that I died shortly after entering Earth country are you?" There faces confirmed that. "She never left my side after the seal released her. Long story short I came back to find her still with me. She has never left me since."

"I can't see her."

My eyes narrowed. "You never will. She's still with me even now, no one can touch her where she is."

_"You're so protective of me Kurama. Thank you."_

Kakashi didn't look convinced. "You're lying. She's free and off roaming around somewhere, isn't she?"

I growled a warning. "It's a good thing I can't use my body Kakashi, you wouldn't be standing otherwise. I don't lie."

He had the sense not to pursue the conversation. We resumed out journey, my little speech about my wants falling on deaf ears. Shikamaru had resumed his full control after Anko grew tired of my growls, I was still not in a good mood.

Jiraiya was still avoiding me, keeping well ahead of us yet obviously close enough to assist if I became trouble again. His presence wasn't helping my temper.

Konoha came into sigh eventually, again making me more angry. We entered the gate and made a straight line for the holding cells. Seems I was still a prisoner after all. The torture and interrogation unit could try what they might on me, I won't be broken by them. Especially as Anko was a part of it.

Once more I was locked up, Shikamaru releasing me once the door was sealed. My youki became external again as I tried to find a weakness in the walls. I only succeeded in burning the paint off, reducing the room to an ashen filled box. There was a bed though, before I incinerating it during my thrashing session. Now it was me and a lot of ash.

Seeing my attempts failing again I focused on the seal Jiraiya had placed on me. If I could break it then my youki would return to me, once I found the damned seal.

"Kyuubi, can you find the seal Jiraiya put on me?"

"Not yet but I'm searching as best as I can."

I joined her search, scrutinising every detail to find a trace of the seal.

I don't know how long I was looking before someone appeared outside my door. I had sensed them approach but I had other things to do. I spared a glance to see the famous Ibiki watching me. He regarded the destroyed room without expression before turning to face me directly.

"Kurama Karani. Vessel of the Kyuubi. It's time we had a little chat."


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Firstly an appology to 'plums' for not responding to your review in the last chapter. I shall do so now:**

**I know what you mean. Firstly he returned to Konoha to get his clothes and the Transformation Jutsu because he had nowhere else to go. He needed those before being able to move around anywhere, even if the Jutsu was useless for him but he didn't know that then. Secondly involving Jiraiya, he didn't kill him then for the same reason he hasn't killed anyone. He doesn't want blood on his hands (or paws?) from Konoha. All he wants is a peaceful life, killing people would make him hunted more than he is already.**

**I admit that it seemed a little too laid back of him to let them go that easily, and returning to Konoha for the gear was sort of stupid, but he doesn't have a lot of choice. Obviously his stance towards Jiraiya has altered a bit since then and I can promise that Kurama will be more intellegent and take more decicive measures from that encounter in Suna. evident in the last chapter and this one.**

**I hope that explains things better. So, on with the story.**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 19

I glared at Ibiki, not intimidated in the slightest. In fact he seemed slightly weary of me. Good, I could use that.

I allowed a smirk. "If you believe you can handle me Ibiki, then by all means please do. Let's get this started."

The door opened as I was restrained again, another shadow possession Jutsu from someone I couldn't identify, and we headed towards one of the interrogation rooms. They would attempt to break me before 'fixing' me back into the silent boy from before. Fat chance of that.

I was roughly shoved inside the room with Ibiki. Anko also joined us as well as a Yamanaka I didn't recognise. If he tried his mind possession Jutsu then he will be crushed like Ino. Come to think of it wasn't this guy her father? Inochi Yamanaka. The three of them stood opposite me, trying their hardest to look intimidating. It made them look adorable in a sadistic sense.

I snorted at their attempts. "Well? You waiting for an invite?"

Ibiki stepped forwards. "Are you the Kyuubi?" It was a serious question.

I burst out laughing. "You can't be serious... Me... Kyuubi... This is your interrogation? You need a new angle scar face!"

He quirked a brow at my response. "Looks like you won't do this the easy way. Inochi, if you may."

"Inochi? How's your daughter? I heard she wasn't feeling so good." My jab made him flinch lightly but he recovered quick enough.

The blonde stepped forwards, hands signalling his signature Jutsu. I felt his mind invade my own. Instantly I forced down on him, my youki suffocating his consciousness inside my mind. His distress built rapidly before he withdrew, he was only inside my mind for a second or two.

He panted as he returned to his own body. "Ugh. Remind me not to do that again." Ibiki turned a quizzical look to the Yamanaka. "He has a way of fighting my methods, crushing my mind with his own."

Ibiki gave a sadistic leer. "You sure put up a fight Kurama. How's your physical endurance?"

"Try me." He came at me, intent on causing as much physical damage as possible with his fists. He didn't expect me to catch his wrist and stop his assault before he landed a blow. I threw him away from me. "That all you got?" He rose and came at me again, more cautious than before. Too cautious as I simply stomped down on the floor, infusing my foot with my small amount of youki. The slight tremor I caused was enough to cause Ibiki to falter and allow me to step inside his guard, palm striking his chest and forcing him back again. "Am I too tough for you Ibiki, even with that bastard Jiraiya's seal suppressing my power?"

He growled. "Anko, you're up."

I faced my former adoptive mother, her resolve already shattered. She didn't have the will to break me. I smirked.

"Come on Anko, I'm waiting."

The rest of her resolve broke with that, she shook her head. "I can't do this, I am emotionally tied to the subject. My judgment is biased."

She left without another word. I turned on the remaining two. "Come on lads, surely you have more than that in you."

My taunts weakened their beliefs about breaking me. My mental strength was too high for them, mainly because I was a hair's width from being in a blind rage. My thoughts were focused on how I would kill Jiraiya, slowly and painfully or quick and messy. Decisions, decisions.

Ibiki sighed. "That's enough for one day. Take him back."

"Aww, and I was having so much fun." Inside I was still raging over the entire situation. Acting this way was the only thing keeping me calm enough not to kill every soul I saw.

Once again I was guided roughly back to the cell, thrown in again as the door locked. As room as I was alone I drifted my thoughts to Kyuubi.

_"Any luck on your end Kyuubi?"_

_"Possibly, there's something not natural on your left temple. It might be the seal."_

I focused my small amount of youki on my left temple, finding what Kyuubi had mentioned. I forced my youki into it, confirming the presence of a seal. I could feel my youki behind it, straining to get free. I focused on how I felt about Jiraiya, feeling my youki burn inside the seal. My free youki also flexed against the seal. I allowed my anger to build, the seal straining from both sides as my youki tried to blend together.

No matter now hard I pushed against the seal I couldn't break it. I growled in frustration as I abandoned my attempts. Kyuubi did her best to soothe me but only partly succeeded. I wasn't angry at her so her comfort didn't stop me wanting to get out, a fact Kyuubi agreed we should do.

* * *

I was left in the cell for roughly a week, no food or drink being given to me. I survived on my youki, nourishment wasn't necessary but I was sorely missing the taste of a good meal. Being part demon had that advantage.

Round two began after my one week isolation, Inochi attempting his Jutsu again in case I had weakened. He found out the hard way that I was unaffected by the lack of food. This time I had surrounded his mind, making his escape much harder. By the time he had returned to his own body he was in a similar state to his daughter, who had yet to wake. Or so I overheard.

With Inochi out of the picture Anko was forcibly required to participate. Her methods were next to useless on me as well. Ibiki had tried to 'soften' me up as he did before, suffering the same result. After he was beaten he signalled Anko to take over.

She stepped in front of me, obviously trying to bury her emotions towards me and get on with her task. "Kurama Karani. We can do this two ways."

I smirked. "The easy way or the _easier_ way, right? You're 'hard' way is laughable." She didn't visually react to my taunt, but I saw the flash in her eyes. "Tell me Anko, what is it you lot are hoping to achieve?"

Ibiki stepped forwards. "We are-"

"Not you scar face! I asked Anko." Ibiki bristled at my interruption before I slammed his head against my knee, knocking him out. I turned to Anko again. "Ignorant bastard. Now, you were going to answer my question right?"

She swallowed thickly, an awkward noise that betrayed her inner emotions. "We just want you back Kurama. Me, Kurenai and Kakashi. We want our son back." I quirked a brow. "I don't give a shit what Ibiki wants, nor the Hokage. I just want us to be a family again."

As much as my hated my mood to be brightened, her words had a certain appeal to them. I never regretted having my adoptive parents, I only left because of the general opinion of the village. An idea came to me, one I believed she would take an interest in.

"How private is this room?"

Anko recoiled slightly, unsure of my meaning. "Privacy seals are always active, designed to keep the screams of weaker individuals contained."

That meant that my words won't be heard by anyone else. "Good. It seems Anko that there may be a way for us to both get what we want."

A spark of hope lit in her eyes. "How's that?"

I gave her a serious look. "I want out of Konoha, out of this country. You three want our family back. There's a simple solution: come with me." I saw the indecision take hold instantly. "There isn't any hope of me living peacefully in this country, so without my freedom we can't ever be a family. I will be locked up here for eternity. If you three came with me, out of this country, then we have a chance to get what we all want."

Anko thought on my words for a few minutes. Her eyes widened suddenly. "You said eternity. Why?"

"I am immortal, age can't touch me."

"Immortal... Part of your changes I assume?"

I smirked again. "That and so much more. However Ibiki seems to be waking up and as much as I would love to knock him out again I might kill him by accident. Think on it Anko, tell Kakashi and Kurenai too. Once you have your verdict, you know where I am." I glanced down to see Ibiki stirring. "Now, simply for appearances..."

I grabbed Anko and head butted her, knocking her down to the ground. She was conscious but heavily dazed. Ibiki returned to the land of consciousness to see the other two members of his team in a similar state to him.

"Hmph. Seems the torture part of this unit needs some work scar face."

Ibiki glared at me again before calling in the ninja escorts. "Take that bastard away, now!"


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Chapter 20. To the guest who reviewed about the Naruto tag, he will be a part of this story. The entire Konoha nine group are a part of this but he is the main character out of all of them in both the original story and this one. Like I put in the summary, he isn't the main focus point but he is in this. Just give me some time for his next appearance, it won't be long now.**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 20

My 'torture' endured for another week, most of that spent in isolation again. In fact I only had one more session, one that left Ibiki smarting even more. Inochi was out for the count still, Ino had finally woken but was very withdrawn. Anko had removed herself for personal reasons again.

The seal holding back my youki had weakened very slightly, but not enough for any benefit. Jiraiya hadn't come near me since my initial capture, he had yet to learn of his accomplishment being slowly undone.

Kyuubi was very silent since we were captured. She spent pretty much every moment she could finding a way to break the seal or give me access to her youki. Her silence was worrying at times, I had broken her out of it a few times for conversation. Even those were muted. Her determination was costing her, it worried me to no end.

I didn't know exactly how many days had passed since we were captured, but Anko paid us a visit during the night. Possibly three or four days after my third session with Ibiki.

She rapped on the door but I already knew she was there. "Kurama?"

I couldn't see her from where I was. "I know you're there Anko, what do you want? I'm supposed to be in isolation."

"Supposed to yes. We have reached a decision about your little proposal."

That caught my interest slightly. "Oh? And what might that be?"

"Let's just say you'll be out of here very soon, providing you know where we can go."

I smirked. "I have a few ideas, but this seal Jiraiya has placed on me will restrict me too much. I can't seem to break it."

"I suppose we could influence him to remove it, but that would likely require you giving in to Ibiki and letting him 'fix' you."

I snorted in annoyance. "Not happening."

"I thought you would say that."

I sighed in frustration. "So why suggest it? Are you simply here to piss me off?"

"No, I was going to ask you how we can remove the seal without Jiraiya, if there is a way."

I hummed in thought. Maybe if...

"Anko, how much do you know about seals?"

"Not a great deal, why?"

"Come inside. I could guide you in removing it."

There was a hesitant sigh before the door clicked open. Anko slipped into the cell as she closed the door behind her, maintaining a low profile so nothing was suspected. She sat opposite me as I slumped against the wall, out of boredom rather than anything else.

"Now what?" Anko asked, confused. Now that I could see her face I could tell she had shed tears over something. There wasn't time to delve into that.

"On my left temple is a small seal, can you find it and describe how it looks?" I turned my head to the right, offering her a better view. Anko slid over to me, weary in case I tried something violent. "Relax, if I was going to kill you I would have done so a week ago."

She flinched slightly but began to examine my temple. I wasn't quite prepared for her to move my hair out of the way, exposing one of my fox ears. She stifled a squeak of surprise but continued.

"There is something here, but it's difficult to describe it. Perhaps if I trace it in the floor dust as a larger image..." She began to draw a representation of the seal, what appeared to be a modified heavy chakra suppression seal. That had to be it.

It took her a few minutes to complete her reconstruction, I could already pick out the sections required to fail first before the seal could be negated.

I pointed to a few lines in her drawing. "Can you apply a focused burst of chakra to these areas?"

She nodded and applied a generous amount of chakra to the lines I indicated. I felt the seal weaken drastically as a result. I flexed my youki but was still unable to yield any progress myself.

I indicated two more lines. "And these." Again Anko complied, severing more of the seal. "And finally that one." Another line was pointed out and broken.

Instantly my suppressed youki burst through the seal, dissolving it in the process. Anko jumped back to avoid it as it rushed out of my temple. As soon as it was out of me I began to absorb it back into me, my four tails reforming as my whiskers became visible. I stifled a victorious shout as I stood up, glad to be back at full strength.

_"It's done Kurama. I can feel your own seal working properly now."_

_"Good, once we are safe again you can come out. Stay in the seal until then, please."_

_"As you wish."_

I turned to Anko. "It would be best to join Kakashi and Kurenai outside the village. I will accompany you there. You have roughly five minutes before I decide to break loose. Go."

She nodded and left, locking the door behind her to maintain appearances. I waited as close to five minutes as I could bear before blasting the cell door off. I had no doubt the noise I caused would attract attention so wasted no time.

I was out of the torture building in a matter of seconds. I couldn't sense Anko's chakra signature inside the village. Good. Kakashi and Kurenai were also missing. However a large group of ninja were rapidly approaching.

_"Kyuubi, how about we test the seal?"_

_"What did you have in mind?"_

_"Lend me your youki."_

I felt her power mix with mine, nine youki tails joining my own four real ones. With the combined power of thirteen tails I released a colossal pulse into the village, sedating everyone awake at the time. I also broke every pane of glass as well. Oops, oh well. Time's a wasting.

I bounded out of the village, locating Anko to the north and turning towards her. Kakashi and Kurenai were with her, as was someone else. I cursed but carried on, whoever was there will taste my claws soon enough. Just for intimidation value I shifted into my anthro form, missing its comfortable shape and proportions.

I dropped into the clearing with the four signatures, sighting the three I knew and the forth I didn't want. Only once I saw the extra person my sadistic smirk returned.

"My my. Who do we have here? Was this a set up Anko? This the best you can do?"

Anko waved her arms defensively. "No Kurama. There is no deception here. He wants to come with us."

"That so?" I faced the forth member of their party. "That is so not going to happen."

"Please Kurama, I was acting on orders. I had to-"

"Silence! You crossed a line with me, one that can't be forgiven." My claws flexed once. "You have made your life forfeit Jiraiya, there is no other way out of this."

Quick as a flash I stabbed my tails forwards, intending to impaled Jiraiya through multiple points. I succeeded, but his body dispersed in a cloud of smoke. I cursed loudly, a clone.

"Is this your tactic Jiraiya? Sending a clone to give a message is cowardly! Face me you treacherous bastard!"

No answer came to me, Jiraiya was likely nowhere near us. Oh how I would kill him when I saw him again, even if I have to hunt him down. I roared in frustration, images of Jiraiya's corpse mutilated in a thousand ways flooding my mind.

"He's long gone Kurama. He is sensible enough to remain away from you." Kakashi counselled.

"If I ever see him again I'll gut him where he stands." Anko flinched at that, I couldn't see Kurenai or Kakashi. I growled again. "Where do we go from here? Suna now knows of me thanks to that bastard."

Kakashi nodded. "I think Wave country is a good start. Even if we don't remain there we can get information on who does and doesn't know of you. And for the record, it's good to have you back."

I snorted before shifting back into human form, hiding my appendages as well. As one we vacated the area around Konoha, heading for Wave country. I hadn't been there yet...


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Chapter 21. I'm removing the Naruto tag now because the plot is rapidly diverting away from him after this arc is complete. Other than that, enjoy**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 21

We crossed over into wave country in good time, no one from Konoha had pursued us so far either. We decided to rest deep in the cover of some trees, even I was feeling the effects of exhaustion. As I laid myself across the grass Kurenai called across to me.

"Kurama, I hate to pry but where is Kyuubi? You said before that she never left your side but we have yet to see her."

I didn't bother opening my eyes. "And with good reason. You may have been given 'permission' to accompany me, but that doesn't mean I trust you."

"I would have hoped that you trusted us in some manner."

I sighed. "Enough to let you join me yes. But not enough to allow you to meet Kyuubi. I swore to protect her from any potential threats, that currently includes you three as well."

_"You didn't swear to protect me."_

_"Well I'm doing so now."_

_"You know just what to say to a girl, don't you?"_

I mentally flipped her off, causing her to laugh at my expense. _"Oh shut it."_

She didn't pursue the issue, she was too busy laughing.

"So where are we actually heading?" Anko's words drew me back from the seal.

I shrugged. "I haven't been to Wave before, Kakashi knows it better than me. You got any ideas?"

Kakashi also shrugged. "I only spent time here with a client who was responsible for the bridge we will be crossing soon. Other than that I have no idea. It's probably best if we ask around when we find the locals to see if there is anywhere suitable to stay."

I smirked. "Perhaps they will remember you and the role you played before. Maybe they'll hail you as their hero and grant you a decent home."

Kakashi snorted, already picking up one of my habits. "There were four of us remember? I can't claim any more than a quarter of the credit, even if I wanted to."

"Kakashi, the modest ninja. Doesn't fit too well." My smirk had widened.

I could _feel_ him bristle. "I'll have you know I am quite modest actually, if I do say so myself."

I let loose a single chuckle. "Sure, that's why you copy so many of the Jutsu you see. Modesty."

"That's beside the point." His voice acquired a hard edge.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night Kakashi." I heard his exasperated sigh. "Even to this day you still bite too easily. Getting you worked up like that is child's play."

"You... You set me up?" His disbelief was palpable.

"And knocked you down all in one hit. Sometimes I wonder if you even have a sense of humour in that head of yours."

Anko and Kurenai were in stitches, laughing at Kakashi's expense. Only then did he catch on to what I was doing. I cracked open an eye to see a genuine smile form under his mask, barely visible.

"I'll give you that one, smart ass."

I let it go, he had been worked up enough. I allowed myself to rest, reclaiming some of my lost energy. Kyuubi was getting slightly restless in the seal, I would need to release her soon. I know she had control over when she came out and went in, but she trusted my judgment on when was best for her to do so.

* * *

My rest was halted when I sensed a foreign chakra signature approaching. I didn't know this one, so took extra precautions in preparation for the coming confrontation. I left Kakashi, Anko and Kurenai to sleep as I slipped out of out small campsite, by campsite I meant four people laying on the ground with a few bags of belongings nearby.

Kyuubi was prepared for what ever I was planning, so agreed instantly when I allowed her to leave the seal. I dropped into beast form beside her, wrapping my tails together into one. Kyuubi did the same with hers. We approached the oncoming presence with caution, not fully knowing the extent of what we were potentially facing. Whatever it was it couldn't sense us clearly, obviously not a sensor type, evident by the way it didn't adjust its course to compensate for our interception.

I spied the oncommer, possibly a ninja, heading for the other three. I decided there and then that I couldn't allow this ninja to get any closer. I stealthily approached, placing myself between the ninja and the campsite. Kyuubi waited behind as I requested, observing in case there were others we couldn't sense yet.

The closer I got the more details I could make out. The ninja was a young male, moderately equipped yet betraying his inexperience. This would be over very quickly.

I jumped out in front of him, fangs barred. I decided to act as animalistic as possible, right up to the point he began throwing kunai at me. He wasn't a good shot but I still had to dodge most of them, betraying my true intelligence. His eyes widened as I pounced on him, claws pinning him down with my teeth flashing above his exposed neck. My merged tails whipped back and forth with anticipation before a voice cut across us.

"Kurama! Don't!" I snapped my head round to see Kakashi approaching rapidly. I snarled at his intervention. "Let him up."

I backed off of the ninja, still eying him wearily. I wasn't sure why Kakashi had stopped me taking out the ninja who was encroaching on our party, he obviously had his reasons.

Kakashi helped the ninja up, his head band flashing a symbol I hadn't seen before. Kakashi also saw it but seemed to ignore the significance. I sent him an inquiring look.

"He's a Wave ninja. More precisely he's someone I have met before."

"Kakashi? Is that you?" The young ninja spoke for the first time. He looked dumbfounded by the jounin's presence.

Kakashi smiled. "It's good to see you too Inari. I wasn't aware you had become a ninja."

Inari smiled back. "You can thank Naruto for that, you and your team have been a huge inspiration to all of us. Now we have our own country's ninja force!"

This kid had far too much enthusiasm for my liking. I sent a disapproving look to Kakashi, who simply waved at me.

"Inari, this is Kurama. You remember I told you about my adopted son?"

Inari faced me, confused. "You did, but you said he didn't have a name. And you didn't mention he was a dark fox either."

Kakashi gave me a stern look. "Kurama, enough of the bestial look please. Be civil."

I growled lightly. "He's trouble. I don't like trouble I don't cause."

Inari jumped back a step. "It speaks?"

"Hey squirt, I am not an _'it'_." I growled again. "I have a name, although I would rather you weren't around to use it."

"Kurama!"

"Sod off Kakashi." I flicked my tail at him as I walked off. "You'll have to excuse me, I have to be _bestial_!"

Kakashi sighed. "Sorry about him, he's not a people person."

"I heard that Kakashi!"

I left them to their little reunion. Kyuubi saw me approach and awaited my arrival. Once I was out of sight I sighed deeply, Kyuubi resting her head against mine.

"Something troubling you Kurama?"

I laid on the grass with her beside me, my head resting on my forepaws. "How can I be sure I'm making the right choices here?"

She nuzzled me lightly. "Only you know the answer to that one. Perhaps if you were to explain your doubts I may be able to offer some advice."

I sighed again. "I am unsure of my own limitations when it comes to protecting others. Sure, your a powerful demon and the others are high ranking jounin ninja, but there are still threats out there for all of us." Kyuubi nuzzled me harder this time. "How can I be certain that I can overcome future challenges? I only managed to avoid being sealed the other day through a stroke of luck. By all rights I _should_ have been sealed."

"Part of your worry is down to you believing we are helpless. We will all stand side by side in times of trouble, it isn't down to you alone to protect all of us."

"I am fully aware of your capabilities. I am more concerned with potential enemies using me against you. Out of all five of us, I am the weak link. Yes I am the second strongest, but I lack any familiarity with my abilities. A split second of indecision could end up with my capture, or worse."

Kyuubi moved closer to me. "That won't happen Kurama. On my tails, that won't happen."

I gave her a weak smile, an odd sight given my beast form. "You helped me come back from the dead once Kyuubi, I doubt you can repeat that success again. But thank you anyway."

Her tails laid across my own as she slipped a paw over mine. "Never forget Kurama, you're not alone."


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: This marks the start of my longer chapters now, roughly double the length. I honestly don't see this going on for much longer though, but I will see this through to the end.**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 22

With Kyuubi back in the seal I returned to the camp, still in beast form. Inari had joined us for some reason, possibly to grant us passage through Wave. Having a ninja from the country we were in seemed logical in that manner, but very irritating.

He also didn't seem to bring anything with him except his weapons. Seeing as it was getting late Kurenai was preparing dinner. I did a quick count of the bed rolls, even though I knew the answer, and saw we were one short due to Inari.

I growled lowly as I entered their view, Inari still eying me wearily. I walked over to my supply bag that held my bed roll, gripped it in my teeth and tossed it at Inari. He caught it with a quizzical eye.

"Since you'll be accompanying us, you need something to sleep on."

"T-thank you Kurama."

I snorted, flicked my tail and went to the very edge of the camp, laying with my back to the others. Having Inari with us was seriously grating on me. I swivelled my ears forwards so I couldn't hear what was going on behind me. So it was a slight surprise when Kurenai approached me with the soup she had made.

"You all right out here Kurama?"

"Fine."

She put on her worried face again. "What's gotten into you now? You were fine before Inari joined us, is it him?"

"No."

Kyuubi chimed in as well. _"Liar."_

_"Shut it."_ I didn't mean it in a serious way, she knew that. Her amusement drifted to me from the seal.

Kurenai didn't seem convinced either. "Why don't you join us?"

"No." She was ready to protest again before I cut her off. "I don't trust him all right? I don't know the squirt and quite frankly I don't trust you three all that much either. Seeing you with Jiraiya has put me on the back foot slightly, especially given what he can do and has done already."

She made to place a hand on my shoulder, but I growled a warning. "I can't apologise for his actions Kurama, nor do I want to. None of us wanted him to do what he did, we just want to be a family again. If that means leaving Konoha behind then so be it. I am sorry that it seemed like we had betrayed you."

I snorted in response. Kurenai placed the bowl of soup beside me where I could see it.

"At least eat something. We all know you were without food the entire time you were held in Konoha." She left after that, leaving me alone again.

_"Stop worrying Kurama. This Inari may be unknown to us but Kakashi trusts him, at least give his judgment some credit."_

_"No. I trusted him once Kyuubi, as a father, and he lied to me. They all lied about who or what I really was, even when I asked multiple times. How can I trust them now?"_

_"Move on. Dwelling on the past won't help anyone. If you can give a powerful destructive demon a second chance then at least consider the same for them."_

I sighed, sniffing the soup. It was cool enough to eat now._ "You were forced into doing what you did-"_

_"As they were forced into holding the truth from you. You know this yet you still blame them. As much as I don't wish to lecture you on how to live your life Kurama you need to be fair. Your mistrust is logical, but your motive for distancing yourself from those who care isn't. Would you do the same to me if I knew something that I couldn't tell you?"_

I ground my teeth at her words. Everything was getting to me now. Inari. My family. Even Kyuubi had become irritating.

I lashed out, the soup bowl being the only thing within range to vent on. A snarl of rage formed rapidly on my muzzle as the bowl was smashed, sending soup over the ground. I stood, vaguely noticed the reactions of those present that ranged from concern to shock. Without a word or a glance I stalked off, the forest quickly engulfing me and hiding my form from view.

I walked for a few minutes, Kyuubi sending me questioning thoughts. I ignored her as my anger simmered. Things would be so much easier if I just killed everyone. Kyuubi recoiled from that thought, partly because at that moment everyone included her.

I stopped after a while, still surrounded by trees. My youki boiled within me, cooking off my body as I slowly vented my frustration. It wasn't anywhere near quick enough. I summoned my power, condensing it within myself before releasing it all at once with a savage roar. A tremendous pulse of raw youki erupted from me, a sphere of red energy rapidly expanding around me. Trees were incinerated as the grass turned to ash. The dirt itself dried up, all moisture evaporating as life itself ceased to exist within the crater I formed.

I was left standing in the centre, panting hard as I regained control of myself. My youki regenerated rapidly, another point that Kyuubi couldn't figure out, as my anger still flared inside me. I resisted the urge to repeat my actions.

_"That won't solve anything Kurama."_

I growled mentally. _"Shut the hell up! I didn't ask for your opinion!"_

Kyuubi didn't respond for a few seconds. _"Kurama, I'm sorry. I was only trying to help."_

_"You want to help? Get out of the seal."_

A slight rush of power signalled her arrival. She turned to me, an expectant look on her muzzle. A look that turned to confusion when she saw my enraged expression.

"Now piss off!"

She looked at me, her face turning to hurt. "Kurama, I said sorry. What more do you want from me?"

"Peace and quiet for a fucking change!" I whirled around from her, tails flaring as I shifted into anthro. "Why does everyone expect so much from me? _Oh, trust me Kurama. We're only trying to help you Kurama. We just want to be a family again Kurama_. So fucking what! When does anyone give a damn about what _I_ want? Never!" I swiped at a nearby tree, severing it completely as a wave of youki emitted from my claws. "Why should I give a flying fuck about anyone else when it always places _me_ last? This is _my_ life! _My_ decisions!"

Kyuubi approached me cautiously. "This _is_ your life Kurama. No one can decide anything for you. What you make of yourself is entirely your choice. I only want what is best for you, even if it means advising you on things I think need changing. But it is your final decision if you take that advice or not. I am not forcing anything upon you."

I swiped at another tree before dropping to the ground. I splayed myself out with my muzzle in the ash. "I know Kyuubi. I've always known. But I can't take this anymore. Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko and now Inari. How many people do I need to be around before I lose myself again? I can already feel myself slipping, my priorities shifting to them instead of myself."

"They don't need your protection Kurama. With the exception of Inari, who really doesn't matter to us, they are jounin level ninja. I've already explained this once to you, they can protect themselves. Focus on yourself for once Kurama, find what it is _you_ want and do something about it."

Kyuubi was now laying beside me, gazing at me with her concerned look. I sighed, a cloud of ash blowing away with my breath. "What if I don't know what I want Kyuubi? What if I don't want anything?"

"Then think about who wants _you._ I don't mean those who want your power or who want to seal you away for whatever reason, those who want you for who you are."

I sent her an angry glare. "How am I supposed to do that? I can't read minds!"

"Sometimes the answers are right in front of you Kurama. All you need to do is see them." There was a knowing look in her eye that vanished in a second. "Now, laying in this ash won't solve anything. Kurenai was right, you need to eat."

I rose slowly, shifting back into beast form. I wasn't comfortable being in a different form with Inari around. The less he knew of my abilities the better. Kyuubi rubbed her muzzle against mine briefly before retreating into the seal again. I shook off the confusion she gave me and headed back to camp.

* * *

After watching the whole event a shadow clone dispelled itself, sending its memories to its caster. Once again Naruto recoiled from the information. He had seen a glimpse of Kurama's power and just how destructive it can be. But most of all he was confused by the information he had gained. Kurama was protecting Kakashi and the others? He thought he was controlling them. He was glad Inari made it there on one piece though, sending him to scout for the group was a risky strategy. Once Konoha knew of Kurama's escape and acquired the direction of their travel, he had been sent to Wave to intercept them. The rest of the Konoha nine had joined him, but they refrained from diving straight into the fight like last time. They needed more information.

What he had learned now was invaluable. Kakashi, Kurenai and Anko wouldn't, shouldn't intervene with their attack when they sprung on Kurama. If he had been controlling them then it would have been different. They task was much easier now, but seeing his power had made Naruto falter again. Kurama may have been fighting alone but the Kyuubi was in fact still with him, being very protective but obviously not in control.

More recon was needed. More tactics would be formed now and chances are they wouldn't work. More information would help then devise a fool proof plan to returning the entire group to Konoha alive.

Sighing in resignation Naruto returned to the others, preparing to share what he knew as another clone darted off after the group for more intelligence.

* * *

I returned to the camp, my mood still a little sour as I returned to my place at the edge. I had calmed down a lot, but not enough to rejoin the group properly.

Kyuubi was right. Kakashi, Kurenai and Anko could defend themselves easily. Inari didn't matter to me but Kakashi was likely to bail him out if needed. All I had to do was protect myself. Kyuubi was immune if she remained in the seal and I had no doubt she would defend herself well if it came to it. I just had to believe that they would be safe enough on their own and focus on myself, something not easily done after so long.

Kurenai returned to me, still wearing that concerned look. She sat beside me patiently and waited for me to acknowledge her.

I sighed. "What Kurenai?"

"Kurama, no one is asking you to trust us. Especially Inari. All I ask of you is not to hide things from us. If something is bothering you, tell us. If we can help then we will. Just don't shut us out Kurama, we want to help you."

I saw Anko also approach. I waited for her to sit with us in a position so we could all see each other. Then I sighed again. "It's not so much you three that I don't fully trust. Its myself." I ignored their confused faces. "You know your limitations, your abilities. I don't know mine. I have never been in a situation where I have needed to defend myself with my power, thus I don't know what I can and can't do."

Anko shuffled closer. "What if we helped you with that? Call it training if you want. We can send shadow clones at you with intent on harming you so you can react with real instincts. We won't be hurt by your actions either."

The thought was certainly tempting. "We will see Anko, but it does sound useful."

_"Trust them a little Kurama, they want to help you and you know it."_

I didn't respond to Kyuubi's input. I already knew that. Kurenai gave me a look. "There's still some soup left if you want some Kurama, as long as you eat it this time."

I nodded as Kurenai rose to get some. Anko stayed though. "So is Kyuubi really with you?" I nodded again. "I know you don't want us to endanger her, but where is she? We haven't seen her."

I fixed her a look. "There is a replacement seal on my body that allows her in and out of it at her will. I will not show it to you and you won't be able to see it unless she wants you to. It remains hidden until she enters or leaves it."

Anko nodded in understanding. "So she is sealed, technically, but can come and go as she pleases. Why doesn't she just leave and find somewhere to live her life?"

"That's what we have been trying to do since we first left Konoha. Kyuubi wants a peaceful life as much as I do, but for reasons I can't understand she wants that life with me." I made no attempt to hide my confusion at the last part.

Anko gave me a knowing look, the same one as Kyuubi before. "Well, that would be telling wouldn't it?"

I gave her a light glare that simply made her smile. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you can't figure that out yourself Kurama then you have much still to learn." She tapped her nose as she spoke. "Here's Kurenai anyway. I better get back and check on the other two. Will you join us? Please?"

"I'll think about it."

She rose as Kurenai walked past. They exchanged a look, one that Kurenai also quirked a brow at before placing the soup beside me.

"Remember Kurama, you eat this stuff. Not throw it around." She had a light smirk on her face. I growled a warning that sent her back to the others, but not before she winked at me.

I eyed the soup as I mentally grumbled about females and their mind games, a thought Kyuubi found amusing, before sampling from the bowl. It tasted all right, if a little cold, so I proceeded to empty the bowl into my muzzle. Eating soup in beast form wasn't easy, but I managed. I noticed Anko and Kurenai exchanging quiet words between each other, Kurenai glancing back at me with a smile and that same look as Anko and Kyuubi. They all knew something I didn't, and it was irritating.

I decided against rejoicing them in the end, their looks were disconcerting. Especially as Anko had shared whatever it was she was talking about earlier with Kakashi as well. All three of them were now smiling knowingly in my direction. I growled as I turned my back on them and settled into sleep, my senses on overdrive in case someone or something approached. Hopefully the others would stop their games in the morning.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Chapter 23 has landed on a fan fiction site near you... Are you brave enough to read it?**

**Well, if you're not, why are you here?**

**Don't answer that, just have a read...**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 23

I woke in the same manner as I slept, in a foul mood. The others were still wearing those looks from the previous night which did nothing to alleviate my temper. As much as I was trying to remain calm and not have an episode like the day before, it felt like a losing battle.

We broke camp fairly quickly, the others having breakfast without me after I refused not-so-politely, and began again on our trek to wherever we were going. We had Inari accompanying us now, forcing me to remain in beast form. Not that I minded too much but I did prefer my anthro form most. My human form was simply a convenience these days.

Kakashi spent the trip catching up with Inari again while Anko and Kurenai were discussing something amongst themselves. Kyuubi was mostly silent, only sharing a few observations if I made a commenting thought. I kept a distance between me and the rest of our group, shutting out the conversations and sharpening my senses. I didn't know why the 'ninja' amongst us decided that silence was best broken in unknown territory, but I wasn't going to risk an ambush.

Sometimes I hate being right.

Sure enough, as the others were talking, I picked up nine chakra signatures approaching. They were suppressing themselves but I could still detect them thanks to my atunement to youki. Without waiting for the others to notice I dived off the path we were using, suppressing my own youki as far as possible. Hopefully I should pass as an animal of sorts, unless these people recognised me. Nine people... Something didn't sit right. I recognised all of them now they were closer... Coming from Wave... But not Wave ninja. Konoha...

Bastards! Naruto and his group were coming. Jiraiya wasn't there though, he can't hide from me. No matter, his day would come.

Wait. Naruto and eight others were heading straight for us. They had obviously come around us at some point, without my detection. But that means they couldn't know where we were, not that precisely. Yet they knew _exactly_ where we were. Inari!

How could I be so blind? That little shit has been leading Naruto right to us! Oh Kakashi, I am so going to hammer you for this.

I snarled in rage as Kakashi caught up with me. Figures he would notice my disappearance. Anko, Kurenai and Inari weren't fat behind.

Kakashi looked confused. "What's up Kurama?"

My snarl only deepened. "Inari has been leading us into a trap. Naruto and eight others are heading right for us."

"I haven't done anything!" Inari's protests were for naught.

I turned on him, pinning him to the ground with my teeth inches from his neck. "Then how do they know where we are?" I silenced Kakashi before he could argue for him. "You have been leading them to us!" Inari squirmed under my forepaws. I decided that now was a good time to shift into my anthro form, slamming him against a tree with a clawed hand round his throat. "Give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn't gut you here and now!"

"Kurama! Put him down!"

I glared at Kakashi with such ferocity that he shut up instantly. "If you weren't so _stupid_ Kakashi, we could be home safe by now! But your idiotic mind just _had_ to trust someone you haven't seen in a long time, who just happens to have a stronger loyalty to Naruto instead of you!" At least he had the decency to look guilty. I returned my attention to Inari, detecting Naruto closing in fast with his merry band of ninja. "Perhaps there is a use for you. Someone in my position can always use a bit of _leverage_..."

I savoured Inari's gulp.

* * *

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Naruto and company appeared before us. Obviously they weren't quite expecting the sigh they saw. They became very hesitant as a result.

I was still in anthro form with Inari in my paw, claws extended fully. The rest of our group stood behind me as my tails fanned out to partially block them from view, showing a defensive stance. My other paw though held an orb of pure youki, mere inches from Inari's face.

"One more step from anyone and this little shit here becomes a human bonfire!"

It wasn't my most threatening line, but it was direct.

"Let him go!" Pink hair, must be Sakura.

"Now why would I do that?"

"What do you want in exchange for Inari alive?" Shikamaru, the wiser one of the group. He catches on quickly.

"Nothing, he serves a purpose. Insurance. Inari comes with me and the rest of us. You lot sod off! If I so much as see any one of you, Inari dies."

Sakura still didn't understand. "We can't let you leave here with Inari."

I quirked a brow. "Did I give you a choice? Oh, I did. Inari lives or he dies. You follow, he dies. You try to take him from us, he dies. You try anything against any one of us, he dies. You keep us here... Guess what? He dies."

"How do we know that you won't kill him once he no longer has a use for you?" Sasuke Uchiha, there was no mistaking him.

"Don't get me wrong. Once he is no use to me, he dies." That got everyone's attention. "The only way Inari will live is when I no longer need insurance. You leave us alone and I might just let him go."

I kinda thought that moral objections would have won me that exchange. Inari's safety should have been a high priority in a hostage scenario.

"We can't let you leave Kurama. We have orders." Trust Naruto to follow protocol, for once.

"Then Inari dies, shortly before all of you." I waited for a response, just in case I didn't need to get my claws covered in blood.

"Inari." Naruto addressed my captive now. "Forgive me."

If I needed a sign, there it was. The orb of youki dispersed instantly, being absorbed into my body. I registered the ninja's shock at backing down from my hostility, before Inari screamed in agony.

Then I merely watched their reactions as the body I held in my paw ignited from the inside out. The inferno lasted mere seconds before my paw was empty, no trace remaining of Inari. Silence reigned for a few long seconds before Naruto spoke.

"Kurama Karani. You have killed in cold blood where such actions were unnecessary. Such behaviour cannot go unpunished." He drew a couple of kunai, the rest doing the same."

"What makes you think I care? You, the one who preaches about the 'right thing', want to chain me away in some cell to rot for the rest of my immortal life, simply because I was born in that shit hole. I am not a ninja. I have no obligations to Konoha, no ties that draw me back. I am allowed to make my _own_ decisions, yet you would deny me my life? You, who suffered first hand because they all thought you were what I am, would condemn me to a life in isolation until the world itself ends."

Naruto spoke again. "Immortal or not, your imprisonment was never permanent."

"No, they wanted to 'fix' me. Tell me Naruto, do I look broken to you? Do you really believe that Kyuubi is controlling me? Isn't there any part of you that realises just how idiotic you are?" I barked a short laugh. "Tell me boy, what would she gain from controlling me?" No answer. "She is a demon, powerful and immortal. Material gains mean nothing to her. Money is useless. There isn't anything she could want or need from having me under her influence. She has been released from the seal, yet Konoha still stands. She is free to go and do as she pleases, yet she hasn't acted in hostility once. Even when you tried to seal us she remained passive. So please, enlighten me with your knowledge. What the _fuck_ is the point of her using me?"

There wasn't an answer for a long time. I began to wonder if they ever would respond, when Naruto lifted his head to stare me in the eye. Brave.

"I understand now." The rest of the ninja gave him a curious yet cautious look. "Kyuubi isn't controlling you, things don't make sense otherwise. As you have said, and we have seen, Kyuubi hasn't attacked anyone. Neither have you with the exception of self defence. You did kill Inari though. That can't go unpunished."

I kept my voice flat. "If he were still alive, what would you do?"

He shrugged. "I guess you could go. Our orders were to try and retrieve all of you. We could just fail."

I suppressed a smirk, reaching round a nearby tree and pulling Inari out from within. This earn a few surprised gasps, seeing the boy unscathed. Sakura spoke first.

"Genjustu. He's played us."

"Wrong again. Human Jutsu is beyond me, I simply have too much youki. What you saw was a demonic illusion. In short, you saw exactly what I wanted you to see. You wouldn't be able to sense it either, nor break it. We demons are just that good." I pushed Inari away, towards the ninja. "Take your friend and leave us be." I turned to Kakashi and the others. "You three too."

Anko did a double take. "What? You're joking right?" I shook my head. "We just got you back Kurama."

My tone became solemn. "I know, but I also know that Konoha won't allow you three, or any one of you, to leave. We were a family once. You all taught me what you could, but now it's time I went my own way. I'm doing this for me yes, but also for you three. For your protection, and for Kyuubi's. This is the only way you will all be safe."

"What about you?" Kurenai gave me a worried look.

A smile formed on my muzzle, one lacking hostility. "My safety is irrelevant. I want you four safe. That means you three returning to Konoha. I will be in touch though, you won't be forgotten." Kakashi made ready to protest. "Trust me when I say that I don't want this, but it _is_ the only way."

Kakashi stopped before nodding slowly. He knew I was right. "Take care of yourself Kurama. You may not be of our blood, but you will always be our son." Anko and Kurenai nodded as well.

"I know." I turned back to Naruto. "Promise me Naruto. Promise me you'll look after them."

"You have my word Kurama."

I nodded in respect before shifting into beast form. "This won't be the last time we meet, any of you. My luck dictates that we will see each other again, I just hope it isn't on hostile terms. Farewell."

Without another word I raced off, fearing that if I looked back even once then I wouldn't ever leave. As solitary as I made myself out to be, companionship with family can never be replaced.

* * *

Kurenai watched as their son left them again. Only this time they got to say goodbye. Not that it made it any easier though, they knew it had to be done but they didn't like it. Anko held onto her as she too watched Kurama leave. Kakashi just stood feeling like he had lost a big part of himself again.

They had finally become a family again, only for Konoha to get in the way _again_. That village had torn them apart once more, Kurama fleeing so he could live a life for himself. They all knew that he would be imprisoned if he returned. Everyone but them thought Kyuubi was controlling him. They would try and break that control even if it didn't exist. Even Naruto or his group couldn't blame him for leaving.

Naruto knew that Kurama would never be accepted even if he was released from the cells, should he return. The way the village treated him before they knew the truth was evidence enough. Sakura clung to his arm as he watched the dark fox leave. At least he had the chance of a family, Kurama didn't. Not within Konoha anyway.

"He'll be fine. He's made it this far." Kakashi stated, trying to sound confident.

Kurenai tried to mimic Kakashi. "He has Kyuubi too so he won't be alone. He never was with her around."

Anko just smiled weakly. "As long as he realises what he has, he'll be fine. He has more than he thinks, the answers are right in front of him."

Slowly the two groups left for Konoha, becoming one party as they left the spot they last saw Kurama. Despite his words, none of them truly believed that they would ever see him again. None of them felt he deserved to be held back though either. He needed a reason in life, he needed every chance he could be given to live for that reason. He would never get that in Konoha.

* * *

I ran through the night, never stopping never slowing. Kyuubi was silent as I raced alone through the darkness, my keen eyesight as good as the day time. By the time the sun began to rise again, gracing the sky with flaming colours, I was well away from everything. I was so secluded that I didn't even hear the wildlife. That puzzled me slightly, until Kyuubi finally spoke.

_"We are in the demon realm Kurama. I'm not sure how we got here, there must be a weak point in the barriers between realms somewhere on our path that let us through. You're part demon so you got in fine, humans or other mortals won't be able to. But that doesn't mean there isn't danger here, other demons aren't always friendly here. Tails indicate power, those who have more than you may challenge you. Such challenges are always to the death, just so you know."_

I rolled my shoulders before booting Kyuubi out of the seal. I had found out that if I pushed enough youki into the seal then I could repel her out of it. She didn't know that, hence her surprise when she appeared beside me.

"Don't tell me that you prefer it in there."

"I don't, but how?"

I shrugged. "Not important because I probably won't need to do it again. If these other demons see tails as a sign of strength, and we are together, we have fourteen tails between us."

She shot a brow up. "Fourteen? You gained your fifth, didn't you?"

I unravelled my tails, displaying five and a half. "Safely. Looks like there'll be a sixth too." I wrapped them up again. "Although, it's getting harder to entwined them with so many. I hope I don't go above six."

"You don't need to hide them here, in fact it is far safer to display them to ward off more demons than hide them. The more they see the less likely they'll be to attack you."

I separated my tails again. "Noted." I looked around us. "You lived here before right?" Kyuubi nodded. "You have a home then?" Another nod. "Well since we are here and I am sick of sleeping in the open, can we go there?"

I thought I caught a hopeful look in her eyes for a second, but I could be wrong. "From what I can tell we should get there within an hour." Did she sound... Excited? No, couldn't be. "But it is likely the best place for us."

"Then let's get going. Lead the way."


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Okay, originally I was't going to post this until Wednesday but I had a massive writing spree and completed this fic! Yup, that's right. It's done. Fisnished...**

**So why don't I just post as usual until I run out of content? That's exactly what I'm going to do...**

**Have chapter 24... Because I love you all...**

**(Not creepy)**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 24

Within an hour of leaving we arrived at a well sheltered cave. Vines and trees blocked the entrance from view complete except for one obscure angle of vision, allowing me to see a way inside. Kyuubi lead the way as we passed through the cover.

Inside was a small, by our standards, chamber that receded back into darkness. Even I had trouble seeing the end. Kyuubi still lead us as we made our way down, but turned half way from where I thought the end was. She faced one wall of the cave and pushed her snout against it. A strange click echoed around before a portion of the wall opened, revealing another narrow chamber. After a wink at me she went inside. I followed, hearing the wall seal itself after me. We were plunged into darkness further until Kyuubi flared a little of her youki, giving her a red aura that provided enough light for us to see where we were going.

A few minutes of this second chamber brought us before a larger cavern. This was easily big enough for Kyuubi's full size. There was also signs of life in this one. Piles of bones in one corner marking an eating area, large deer by the looks of it. There was bedding in another corner, enough for her full size. A river cut though the cavern, also wide enough for Kyuubi to wash in, that flowed out of a hole as a waterfall. Sunlight poured in through the opening for the water, the spray a range of hues like a rainbow.

Overall it had a serene and peaceful atmosphere. I could easily see why she liked it here.

Speaking of Kyuubi, she was looking at me with an expectant look. "Well?"

I nodded once. "Not bad. I can see why you chose here for a home." She wore a smile of relief. "So what now?"

"Now we rest. This realm is dangerous and we need all our energy in case of a fight." She had that look again. "But as you can see, there's only one bed."

I shook my head in mild amusement. "Kyuubi, look at it. It's huge. Look at us. We're not. There's easily enough space for both of us, and a hell of a lot more after." I glanced to the bones again. "If you're a demon, why do you need to eat? I'm part demon and I have no requirements for food, even if I do miss it."

"I eat for the same reasons as you. I enjoy the taste and it replenishes energy quicker."

"Fair enough." I stifled a yawn, partly. "If it's alright with you, I'm going to sleep. I'm exhausted from all the travelling."

Kyuubi nodded as I went to the bed, following me discreetly. I settled down in the centre and curled up to preserve warmth. Kyuubi laid near me in the same manner, with her head facing me. I paid her no attention as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke sometime later much warmer than I thought possible. I opened my eyes to a sea of red. Confusion reigned for a few seconds until I registered the 'sea' moving. Slow breathing noises drifted to me as the mass of red moved in time. Each strand of fur just inches from me-

Fur? Red fur? Kyuubi!

The realisation hit me full on as I snapped awake, rolling away from her and standing up. She wasn't anywhere near that close when I went to sleep. I watched her slowly wake herself up, stretching like the fox she resembled as she looked for me. I made myself calm before she saw me, hiding my shock and confusion.

"Did you sleep alright Kurama?"

"Fine." My short answer had her suspicious, I needed to elaborate. "It beats the dank caves we used before, and the grass."

She smiled. "You approve then?"

I nodded. "I still prefer a real bed, like I used before when I was fully human, but this is the next best thing. So yes Kyuubi, I approve." _'Just not with you so close in future.'_

"Good. I'm glad you like it, because chances are we will be here for a while." My face fell inside. As much as I wanted somewhere to live in peace, her proximity when I woke had unnerved me. I did my best to hide my dismay though.

"So what's the plan for today?"

Kyuubi glanced out the waterfall hole, our window so to speak. "It will be getting dark soon and the other demons will be more active. We should probably stay inside until the morning at least, let things quiet down before we venture outside."

I nodded, seeing the sky beginning to darken. "So what does that leave us with?"

"Whatever we want to do."

"Good, because I really need to bathe. In all my forms, so I'll be a while." I entered the river as Kyuubi went to another area, giving me my privacy as I washed all three forms clean of their dirt. It took me a while, seeing as I had to do it three times, so it was definitely dark when I finished. Kyuubi had finished her own bathe ages before me.

I walked out of the river in my anthro form, shaking myself dry before flaring my youki slightly and hearing the water sizzle off of me. Kyuubi was back on the bed waiting for me as I approached. I shrugged her look off as I laid down in the middle again, a comfortable distance between us. She said nothing as I closed my eyes to sleep again. I had expected something, but it didn't matter. It just meant I could get to sleep sooner.

Or so I thought.

As I felt myself start to drift off, a weight pressed down on my body. I was laying on my back so something was now on my front. My eyes opened again to see Kyuubi laying on me, eyes staring into my own.

"Kyuubi? What the hell are you doing?"

She blinked. "Making you realise something you won't _ever_ figure out on your own."

"Huh?"

She snorted heavily, looking slightly aggressive. "Even now you don't get it. I am _still_ amazed at how sheltered your life was from all the things that _everyone else _knows."

To say I was confused was an understatement. "I don't have a clue on what you're saying Kyuubi."

She glared at me with annoyance. "Exactly. So I have to show you instead." She lunged forwards and slammed her lips against mine.

My shock was obvious as anyone could imagine. Summoning my strength I shoved her away, my expression ranging between confusion and anger. "What the _hell_ are you doing?" I repeated my first question to her.

Kyuubi growled loudly. "Are you really so blind Kurama that you can't see what lies ahead of you? Do you know _nothing_ of care and affection?"

I scowled in response. "Of course I do! Just because I have never experienced it doesn't mean I am ignorant of it."

Another growl. "Then _why_ did you just do that?"

"I-" I stopped. Why did I push her away? Honestly I wasn't expecting her to do that, but I didn't find it repulsive. I looked at her to help me find the answer.

She was a demon, but I was part demon myself. She had a lot of power, but so did I to a lesser extent. We protected each other with our lives. We both travelled with each other simply because we liked the company. I wouldn't mind being alone, but her companionship was more than welcome. I couldn't find a single thing about her that I disliked. So I turned my thoughts to myself.

She was a demon, but I wasn't a full one. She had a lot of power, mine paled in comparison. I spent a lot of time trying to keep her from harm and only succeed by luck. I travelled with her because I am a broken tool, having her nearby made me feel less inadequate. Those were reasons to push her away.

I wasn't suitable for her. I had too many flaws in my life, too many reasons to be considered useless. My power may be vast, but I couldn't use it how I wanted to. I came from a family that was all dead, my adoptive one was sent away for their one protection. No friends to my name either. Apart from her, I had nothing. Even the clothes on my human back were no longer real material possessions, the youki infusion had made them energy instead. Energy that gave me dignity in that form.

I could see now, thanks to her abrupt actions, how she felt. But seeing that directed towards me was something I couldn't accept. That was why I pushed her away.

"Kyuubi. I am, well flattered I guess, that you feel this way towards me. But it cannot be so." I watched her anger subside into confusion and sorrow. "There is simply too much wrong with me to accept that. I cannot provide for you, cannot protect you. I will never feel suitable for you even after an eternity. I am flawed, broken and useless. I cannot, will not, give that to you. You deserve better."

"And who are you to say what I deserve? I know what I want Kurama. You. Not some demon with massive amounts of power and no sense of anything else. You say you are flawed, yet you overlooked one major factor that you just portrayed. Your care." I blinked in confusion again. "You said what you did because you care. You won't place me, or allow myself to enter, into a situation where I have to do all the work. You want to be an equal on many levels before you consider yourself suitable for someone. Well I can tell you this Kurama, listen hard and listen well." She approached me again, muzzle set in a serious expression. "You _are_ suitable, I have chosen _you_. You're care and intelligence are two qualities you seldom realise you possess. Your modesty is another. When you died in Earth country, did you not wonder why I didn't just leave you? If you hadn't come back, do you think I wouldn't still be laying there beside you?"

"I don't know-"

"Exactly. You don't know. You never knew how I felt about you even then. These feelings took root well before I left the seal. Each day since then I have tried to show you signs, each one failed to get your attention. Even now, when I couldn't make it any more obvious, you still didn't get it. Not until I spelled it out did you finally understand. And yet you still fight against it." She sighed deeply, removing the last of her anger. "Kurama. Whether you believe it or not, I have chosen you. There isn't anything in existence that will change my mind. If I had to lay for an eternity beside your corpse in Earth country to remain with you, so be it." She faced me again with that look she used time and time again, only this time I knew what it was. "I love you Kurama, and I would be honoured beyond understanding if you would be my mate."

I just laid on my back staring at her. How could she have these feelings for someone so incomplete, so hopelessly uncaring of themselves? I didn't give much thought to my own well being because I felt so screwed up, what would it matter if I died again? Why did she care? Why did she feel so attached to me? Why was she so adamant about me being right for her?

Questions whirled through my head as Kyuubi shifted impatiently, waiting for an answer. One I didn't know myself. I sighed.

"Kyuubi, I can't answer you. You are right though, my life has been very sheltered. Perhaps that's the reason why I never understood the signs, why I can think straight about what you just said."

"You _have_ had a sheltered life. But it wasn't your doing. We both know how much you were left in the dark in Konoha, how much you weren't taught from social interactions. Perhaps if you had conventional parents then you might understand how I feel, even if you had adoptive parents who were together. Your situation is unique, I understand that. But I am how I am Kurama, that won't change. Even if I have to teach you myself, I want you as my mate."

I sighed again. "Kyuu-" I was cut off by her pressing her lips to mine again, although less forceful than last time. I didn't push her away though, but I did crawl out from underneath her. She scowled again in response. "Please Kyuubi. I... I don't know what I'm doing... You're confusing me with all, well, this..."

"Do you not feel anything for me?" She had a look of mild rejection.

I threw my arms in the air as I walked to our window, the waterfall. "I don't know what I feel Kyuubi. I don't _know_ anything!" I sighed as I slumped against the cave wall, leaning heavily against it as my world reeled inside my head. "Things don't make sense to me anymore. It was all so much easier before I knew about any of this." Ignorance is bliss, something like that anyway. "I don't know what to do, what to think, what to feel. This is an unknown area I have been thrust into, your accusations aren't helping me."

I registered Kyuubi moving towards me from behind. I heard a noise similar to the one I made when I shifted forms before two crimson arms circled my waist. Hot breath fell on my ears. "I understand Kurama. I am sorry for accusing you of anything. But my decision won't be changed. You say you don't know what to do, I can show you. What to think and feel are your choices alone, but whatever they may be let them decide your actions. Everything else specific I can teach you, we will both benefit anyway."

"How so?"

"You get to understand what to do, I get to receive as good as I give." There were numerous things about that line that both scared and excited me. I haven't ever been excited before, not about this sort of thing anyway. A warm furry body pressed against my own as Kyuubi moved closer still. "What's it to be Kurama? Will you accept willingly, or do I have to break you first?"

Then it clicked. "This was your plan right from the start, wasn't it?" I felt her flinch. "You intend to make me yours by any means necessary for whatever scheme your forming. You who told me to find someone who doesn't want to use me for other gains. Yet here you are doing exactly that. You never cared, you just wanted me for yourself."

I felt and heard her shift again before backing off, allowing me to turn on her. My claws flexed once. "Kurama, it's not like that. I have a bad way with words in this respect. I am as new to this as you are."

"_Liar!_" My bark was enough to silence her. "You planned this! How long was I your puppet? How long were you making me do what you wished?" She remained silent, backing away from me. "Answer me!"

"I never planned anything!" Desperation was thick in her voice. I didn't buy it.

"Konoha, my adoptive family, Inari. Now you. Betrayal runs in my blood, all I get is trickery. No more! I am not your slave Kyuubi! I am not your minion, your servant, your follower! I am Kurama Karani! And I will _not_ tolerate this anymore!"

I turned from her and went to the waterfall. I ducked out of the cave to stand above the raging torrent as it plummeted below.

"Kurama, Please!"

Kyuubi's words fell on deaf ears as I pushed off, diving down the waterfall into the pool below. I allowed myself to be washed downstream a little before I pulled myself out and dried my body. I briefly saw Kyuubi standing at the top of the waterfall, eyes pleading at me. My own eyes narrowed as I walked away, the forest consuming me from sight.


	26. Chapter 25

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 25

I was pissed. No, beyond that. I was absolutely furious!

Kyuubi, my only friend and the only one to ever get close to me, was _using_ me all along!

I steamed as I stalked through the forest before I found myself at the point we entered the demon realm. My mind was decided in an instant as I stepped through the unseen barrier and returned to the normal realm, the place I had fallen victim to Kyuubi and her schemes.

Anger boiled inside me as I threw waves of youki from me, destroying trees and other forest things in equal measure. How dare she make that speech to me about finding someone who wanted me for me, when she only wanted me for herself. She always seemed to know what to say to calm me down, planning on getting close to me just to use my power for herself.

I began to walk away when I felt a stream of youki pour into the seal I had on my body. I scowled as I registered Kyuubi entering the seal, pleading thoughts streaming to me. I ignored her and booted her from the seal again. I wanted to be nowhere near her.

She took form beside me, still pleading. "Kurama, please. I'm sorry for how this all seems. It's not like that I swear. Do you think I was able to practice courtship from within your seal? I learnt what I could from every opportunity I got, but even that's not very much. I am not using you Kurama. Honestly, answer me. What can I use you for that my own power can't do?"

I stopped walking at that. She had a point. "It doesn't matter. You played me from the start, making me do what you wanted to get me to accept your offer."

"No I didn't!" She barked at me with a ferocity had never seen before. "I have never manipulated you in any way! Why can't you see that? I care for you Kurama, and we both know you care for me. That care was your choice, not mine. If I desired anything in my life except you it would be freedom, and I already have that. I got that when you died, so by all rights of your thinking I wouldn't be here now. Yet here I am. Why can't you understand that there is only one thing in my infinite life that I want, and that it is standing right in front of me?"

Again she had a point. But there was one thing that was off about the whole idea. "If that is really the case Kyuubi, why did you say you would break me if I didn't accept?"

Regret made its way onto her features. "That was poor wording on my part. As I said I am as new to this as you are, only I have a little more knowledge than you. I thought those words would convince you. I could feel your youki bubbling from excitement and I got carried away. I'm sorry, it was wrong to use that phrase."

Even that began to make sense. Taking that in mind I began to see the signs of her 'manipulation' fading into nothing. Just those words had made me believe she was using me, but without them I saw truth in her actions.

I sighed deeply. "You must understand Kyuubi that my life has been filled with betrayal and lies. I heard those words and just.. Assumed."

"I know Kurama. I shouldn't have used them. I'm sorry, even if I do keep saying it I will never feel it."

I dropped the rest of my anger like a hot coal, my youki forming a calm sea within me. Clarity returned to me, making me see just how absurd my method of thinking was. I was about to speak again when a sound drew my attention. Someone was approaching.

I turned to the source and saw him. That bastard shows his face now? I growled loudly as I settled into a stance, preparing to slice apart the man before me.

"Wait Kurama, I just want to talk. See? No tricks." He held his hands out where I could see them, unmoving.

I growled again, youki leaking into my voice and making me sound demonic. "What do you want Jiraiya?"

He flinched from my voice but didn't move his hands. "Please, understand that my earlier actions were done because I was told to. You know we ninja don't have a say in what we can and can't do. I know of your family line Kurama, I know of the one who arranged it all, and why. Let me show you my remorse for my actions by sharing this with you."

I dropped into a cautious stance, my voice returning to normal. "Speak."

"You're clan was hunted because of two reasons. Firstly is your bloodline, your immunity to Genjustu. You recall Kyuubi was placed under one when she attacked Konoha?" I nodded, Kyuubi standing beside me. "The man behind that attack was Madara Uchiha. I don't expect you to remember that name but he is, was, and enemy of Konoha for a long time. He placed Kyuubi under a Genjustu to get his revenge on the village. His original plan was to place the vessel of Kyuubi under it and use them both, but opportunities arose for him. His involvement with your family's deaths are clear if you combine these two things."

Sure enough my mind clicked. "He arranged the deaths of my family so they couldn't be used as vessels for Kyuubi, thus removing our Genjustu immunity from the equation."

Jiraiya nodded once. "Exactly. He arranged all the deaths, accidents and illnesses that claimed your family for that reason, and because of your amazing aptitude for sealing arts. I admit I forgot about that when I was made to seal you away, but the answers I received then only confirm this. Even if your family couldn't be used as vessels, they could still easily seal Kyuubi away as soon as she appeared. Madara removed both threats before making his move."

"But my parents were still alive when the attack began."

"Yes and no. Madara knew of your father, his last minute murder removing him from the fight. He was moving in to seal Kyuubi anyway, so you can understand the lack of discretion there. Your mother was an unknown person, not a Karani. She had none of your abilities and her pregnancy hadn't reached Madara. She died from the early birth, as you know. The way you were chosen as the vessel was a coincidence that only the death god can answer, and the rest you already know."

Determination crept into my voice. "And where is Madara now?"

Regret appeared on his face. "Gone. When Sarutobi, the Hokage, released the false information about Kyuubi's death, he abandoned his new plans and cleaned up loose ends. He was then reported to leave this land by means only he is capable of and hasn't been seen since. I am afraid your vengeance cannot be carried out on a man who no longer exists here."

Once again I was pissed. "Bastard... He cheats me even now."

"He cheated everyone Kurama, you are just another name on that list. Entire villages have been lost because of him, the entire land owes him a painful and horrific death. Even if he did return you have a fight on your hands just to reach him first."

I forced myself to calm down. "So, now what?"

Jiraiya spread his arms further, careful not to appear to be preparing a Jutsu. "That is your decision. Konoha will never accept you, as you know, and living within Fire County will only lead to you being hunted. I would suggest finding somewhere quiet and unknowing of you to live a life of your doing. But whatever you do and wherever you go, remember that there are those who see you for you, not as a monster. Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Sarutobi and me to be precise. Even if our actions previous said otherwise."

I walked up to Jiraiya, standing right in front of him. I heard him gulp as I stretched my right arm out. "The let it be known that I didn't kill you this day." I left my paw in an open gesture, one Jiraiya noticed and carefully shook with his own hand, returning it to its previous place as I backed off again. "We will be leaving now, but one day I will return. I have people here I can't simply abandon, even if I wanted to."

Jiraiya nodded in understanding. "I wish you the best of luck Kurama, on behalf of everyone who cares. Don't let anything influence your decisions. Be your own self at all times and take every opportunity you can get, for you may never get them again."

I nodded in response. "Take care of my family Jiraiya, I'll be pissed if they've come to harm."

He nodded again as we turned and stepped through the invisible barrier between the realms. Once through we headed back to Kyuubi's home, all trace of our past discrepancies extinguished.

* * *

I stood facing out the window over the waterfall, relaxing in the vista before me. I was in human form for a change, six full tails swaying behind me. There was no sign of a seventh, yet.

I marvelled at the sights as I stood alone. Kyuubi was sleeping still. We had got back during the night and gone straight to sleep. I had woken a few minutes ago and stood where I now was. Things seemed so much clearer now, I could think straight on what I wanted in life.

Peace and quiet were one of the things I wanted. This place, despite the danger of other demons, had that in abundance. Possibly because of how isolated Kyuubi's... Our home was. The hidden entrance also helped, I had no idea how she had done that.

I felt a disturbance behind me but before I could react two crimson arms gently circled me. It was a more cautious gesture than before as I felt Kyuubi standing behind me, anthro style.

"Did you sleep alright?"

I sighed slightly. "Yes Kyuubi. I just wanted to clear my head a little."

"I find that voicing your problems helps the most."

"Perhaps. But I think I got it now." I turned my head slightly, unable to see her. "And yourself?"

"The bed is cold without you." That was quite a forward comment considering our status. But I let is pass.

Truth be told the idea of settling down here with Kyuubi had a lot of appeal to it. I had to admit that I cared for her more than I let on. I knew how she felt as well, but the differences between how she felt for me and how I felt for her were slowly dwindling. Given everything in my crazy, fucked up life I was falling for her. Even though I didn't fully know what love was, or how to go about expressing it, I knew it was that which I felt.

"Then perhaps we should return there and keep you warm." I surprised myself with that comment.

Kyuubi shifted again as she backed off, allowing me to turn around. I too shifted into beast form as I put on my best pissed off face. Kyuubi began to back pedal from me as I stalked towards her, subtly herding her onto the bed. She honestly thought I was pissed off.

"Kurama... Did I say something wrong?" I didn't answer her. "I'm sorry. Whatever I did wrong I'm sorry. Please Kurama..."

I stopped in the centre of the bed, watching Kyuubi do the same. I allowed my suppressed smirk to form on my muzzle, confusing her briefly, before I jumped at her. The movement was so quick that she didn't get a chance to react. I knocked her onto her back and pinned her in place, teeth barred. I felt her squirm underneath me as she waited for me to do something, but what I did surprised her. I licked her muzzle.

She stopped her squirming and looked at me. "What are you doing?"

I snorted. "Now who can't see the signs."

Her eyes widened. "You mean you played me to get me here."

"Yup." I could stop my smile of amusement.

Kyuubi just gaped a few times. "You played me?" She repeated. I nodded again, suppressing a chuckle. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Because I didn't want to sound crude by asking you to come to bed with me. Oops... Too late."

Her eyes widened further. "You mean..."

"Yes Kyuubi. You don't need to say it. You made me an offer yesterday and I am now accepting it. Provided it's still an offer though."

"Of course it is, but I didn't expect you to accept it after yesterday."

I rolled my eyes and snorted again. "Sometimes you expect the wrong things." Any further words died in her throat as I licked her muzzle again.

Kyuubi responded byshifting her head to make our lips meet. I felt her tongue glide into my mouth as I began to learn what she was doing, so I could return the gestures myself. I managed to start fighting back with my own tongue, forming a dance inside our mouths.

I felt Kyuubi paw at my upper body, her forelegs released from my position. Her tails wrapped around me as my own swayed with a life of their own. Primal urges began to flow through me, granting me a knowledge I didn't think I possessed. Without thinking I shifted into anthro form, supporting myself on my arms. Kyuubi took that as a sign to shift herself.

I had never seen her anthro form. She looked very much like me, only obviously more feminine and her own fur colour. I resisted the urge to drop my gaze as I resumed our tongue fight. Her hands paws roamed my torso and back, her tails stroking me everywhere her arms couldn't reach. I responded likewise with my own tails, making the rather forward gesture of sending one between her legs.

She gasped into my mouth, making me think I did something wrong and withdraw my tails. Her whimper made me return them slowly, her first gasp turning into a light moan that even I could tell was a good sign.

I felt something within me change, a burning heat focused on my lower body. I knew what laid there and how it was safely tucked away but I didn't know why it was getting so warm suddenly. Was it normal? Was I supposed to feel this?

I wasn't going to ask Kyuubi simply because I was too embarrassed to. However my actions must had been affected by it as she withdrew from me, giving me a worried look.

"What's wrong?"

I averted my gaze, hoping my fur could hide my burning cheeks. "Nothing."

I felt her move slightly underneath me. "Is it me?"

"No." My sudden denial must have told her what she needed to know. "It's me... I think."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "There's something... Different with me." My words were halting, only adding to my embarrassment. "Something is... Um, burning..."

I heard her laugh lightly as I glanced at her. "If I was to hazard a guess Kurama, it's natural. Don't get so worked up about it. I know you don't fully understand all this but just relax. Allow whatever happens to happen and go with it."

I nodded slowly. "It doesn't _feel_ natural."

"Allow me." Her words confused me greatly, until I felt her paws on my lower body. She went straight to the source of my burning, only making it more intense. I was about to tell her to stop in case I caught fire, it felt that hot, when something within me _moved._

Yes, moved. As in changed its position. And yes, that part of me. My curious nature about my other forms had made me attempt to make that move to no success. I knew it was there as I shifted from human form and watched it, but I could never make it come back out unless I went _back_ to human form. When you seem to lose a part or your body you naturally get curious as to where the hell it went.

So here I was, positioned above Kyuubi with her stroking my lower body, and I felt it move. But more than that, it came out. I honestly didn't think it possible but it did, it came out. Straight into her paws.

I released a groan as she gripped my masculinity, or fox hood or whatever the hell you want to call it, and began to stroke me.

"Is that better?" She had a slight playful tone to her voice, but not one that took fun of my embarrassment. I simply nodded in response, the burning had subsided. "I can make you feel even better though Kurama, this is nothing."

She flipped me onto my back and straddled me, before shuffling down my body. In this position I could see her entire body. Every curve that marked her as female as well as her ample sized chest. A slight tuft of long fur sat between her furry breasts, two black nipples just visible. Her entire body was furred with black skin underneath, just like mine. Well, except for the part she was now holding again. Because that was inside me it wasn't furry, it was actually similar to my human version. The only part of my body that didn't seem to change much.

She lowered herself onto me with her head above my length, her tails splayed out over mine. With one loving smile she descended, mouth open as she took me fully. Her tongue coiled around me as well, sending me into overdrive.

I laid back as far as I could as my body shut down, all control fading as it did what it wanted to. Kyuubi moved up and down my length with deliberate slowness, I felt every motion she gave me and it drove me wild.

Another sensation built inside me, this one a pressure of sorts. It built quite quickly and only made me panic, but my body wouldn't respond to my pleas. Before I knew it something erupted from me, Kyuubi stopping her movements as it did so.

Control was regained slowly as Kyuubi released me and faced me with eyes of adoration. "What the hell was that?" That's all I could say.

Kyuubi smiled. "Don't worry, it's normal. You're supposed to do that."

"But what... Oh." I stopped myself as it clicked. I did possess some knowledge of what we were doing and I managed to piece together what happened, only my knowledge seemed very crude and incomplete compared to the actual action.

"Oh indeed." She slid back up my body. "Now, do you need further instruction, or can you handle things now?" She was serious yet playful at the same time.

"I think I got it now." If I pieced together everything I knew then I felt confident that I could continue.

Kyuubi smiled and laid beside me. "Then take me Kurama. Make me your mate and let us live our lives as one."

Another primal desire took over as I rolled on top of her. I positioned myself so my length hung between her legs and my muzzle over her neck. "Be careful what you wish for."

I moved up her body in one motion, capturing her lips in mine and breaching her lower regions with my length all at the same time. She bucked underneath me as our kiss muffled her moan, and my own. I began to move within her, revelling in just how good it all felt.

But her expression confused me. I paused, a quizzical look on my own face. "Aren't you surprised Kurama?"

I tilted my head to one side. "By what?"

"The fact I don't have a barrier inside me?"

"Oh, uh, no to be honest. You're forgetting that I don't fully know what I'm doing here. Are you supposed to have one?" I wasn't sure what this 'barrier' was.

"Well, human females have a barrier or sorts that breaks on their first insertion." And I was embarrased again. "But we demons don't have one. It just means we don't feel pain in that respect like human females do. I pity them really."

"Uh huh... So... Uh..."

Kyuubi reached up to kiss me again. "Don't worry about it. I thought you knew, that's all. You may continue."

"I wasn't under the impression that I needed your permission given how we currently are." Either way I began to move within her.

The sensation of her entrance suckling me as I moved, the warm heat she surrounded me in. It was all too much. I broke away from our kiss and howled out in ecstasy, Kyuubi moaning below me. Her paws scrabbled over my back as my claws dug into the bedding we laid on. Our tails quivered in uncontained pleasure as I felt that same pressure build up.

A wetness slowly leaked past my length. My first thoughts were of blood but as I checked I saw it wasn't red. Again I realised what it was and continued, I didn't like all this uncertainty I held within me.

My pressure built to the same level as before when I felt Kyuubi suddenly tighten on me, a scream of ecstasy escaping her. That drove me over the edge as my own pressure released inside her with a feral yell of my own. Mine was just noise, hers was a word.

"Kuramaaaaaaaaa!"

That word, my name she had given me, meant the world to me. I understood there and then what she felt for me as I realised I felt the same for her. It just so happened she remained coherent where I didn't.

I laid on her as I calmed down from my high. I felt her move so our lips could meet, our dance beginning again. She broke away to gaze lovingly into my amber eyes.

"I love you Kurama."

I smiled. "I love you too Kyuubi."


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Here it is, the final chapter. This never was going to be a long story.**

**If anyone feels my plot about the Karani clan being killed off by Madara was rushed or plugged last minute, you're wrong. I had that planned from the very start. It made too much sense not to use it anyway. So, here we go... Final chapter.**

* * *

Naruto: The Mishap

Chapter 26

Kakashi returned home after training with his team again. His former team of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had long since become fine ninja themselves. His new team wasn't so good. They barely scraped through the first test he gave them and have since shown the slightest of improvements in their training. They'll be doing D - rank missions for a long time...

He sighed as he entered. Anko was home early and talking with Kurenai. They hadn't stopped living together and Sarutobi hadn't stopped visiting them either. He called through to them to announce his arrival.

"I'm back."

"Did it go alright?" Kurenai called back as he entered the kitchen.

"Not really, they're making progress, but it'd too slow. I might have to return them to the academy yet."

Anko snorted. "You're comparing them to your last team too much Kakashi. See them for themselves instead of the former team seven." Kurenai nodded as well.

"Perhaps I am, but I still think they could use another year of study." Kakashi stated.

The door opened again, making them all go on alert until Jiraiya appeared in the doorway. Kakashi didn't hide his surprise.

"Jiraiya! Why are you here?"

He panted. He had obviously been in a hurry to get here. "Come with me and you'll see. Trust me."

They all looked at each other briefly before following the seal master. They weren't able to question him when he left Konoha and headed off into the woodland, only when he stopped in a clearing did they get a chance.

"Jiraiya, what's going on?" Anko demanded. Kakashi agreed with her but didn't voice it.

Jiraiya just waved them off. "Trust me. Any second now."

Kurenai became impatient. "What is-"

She was interrupted by a being appearing in the middle of the clearing, a strange distortion around it as it became visible. It took them a while until they recognised what, or who it was.

Kakashi stared dumbly. "Kurama?"

* * *

I surveyed the clearing, noting his close the village was. I turned to Jiraiya. "You could have picked somewhere further from Konoha."

He dead panned me. "These things are random as you know, this was the first gate I could find."

I snorted before turning to see my former family. I brushed my hair back with one hand as the other gave an awkward wave. "I'm back..."

Anko looked relieved. "Kurama... It's been so long..."

"Three years to be exact. How's things?"

Kurenai smiled. "Good actually, though not as good as when you were with us. We still miss you terribly."

I laughed a little. "I know, but I have other commitments now."

Kakashi quirked a brow. "Oh? And what would those be?"

As if on cue, Kyuubi appeared beside me through the barrier. Kyuubi, and two others.

"Ow... That hurt! You did that on purpose!"

"Did not! You just have a fat ar-"

"Quiet down you two. We are in company." Kyuubi interrupted them before things got out of hand.

She was in her beast form as usual, as were the other two. One looked like Kyuubi with two tails, a black streak going from nose to tails. Amber eyes glistened with innocence. The other looked like my beast form, black with a red streak down its back. This one also had two tails, but a third was showing. Red eyes locked with mine from beside Kyuubi's leg.

"Listen to your mother you two. You know how she gets when she's angry."

Kyuubi glared at me with mock anger. "Says you with the temper issues."

"Like you said, we are in company." I turned back to the others. "Like this Kakashi. I want you to meet my family."

Kurenai and Anko smiled and congratulated us where Jiraiya and Kakashi became confused. "Not to be rude or anything Kurama, but how exactly did this happen?"

I looked to Kakashi. "Weren't you given 'the talk' as a child?"

"Of course I was! I meant given your unique circumstances."

"It's exactly the same Kakashi. Kyuubi has a bipedal form like mine, she just doesn't use it in public to maintain her dignity and discretion." They seemed to understand that, Jiraiya letting off a perverted giggle. I growled a warning that shut him up. "Now, you already know me, and Kyuubi is easy to identify." I picked up the small red fox into my arms. "This little one is Zaru, our son."

"Um, hello..."

I placed him down again and held the black one up. "And this is our daughter, Xenu."

"Hiiiiii!" I still won't get used to that high pitched squeal she does.

Introductions were made to familiarise our children with the humans around us. As soon as they were done, Kakashi turned to me again.

"So apart from raising a family, what have you been doing for three years?"

"Well, the first year was spent establishing our presence in the demon realm, securing land for our children since Kyuubi was already carrying. I had to fight a few demons off in the process but I managed it. Kyuubi gave birth in the second year, apparently demon birthing cycles last a full year." That earnt cringes from Anko and Kurenai. "Since then we have raised them and defended our territory. And that's about it."

Anko fired next. "How many tails do you have now?"

I smirked as Kyuubi sighed. "Even I don't know anymore. He's kept it a secret from me. I last knew he had six with no signs of a seventh, but he's had this knowing look each time I've asked since."

"Well, perhaps now is the right time to show. They stopped growing a couple of days ago." I raised my combined tails before separating them, one by one. I paused once I reached six, then proceeded with deliberate slowness. "My youki production slowed down a lot when I hit six tails, but only stopped two or three days ago." I flashed them around as I finished, revealing nine flowing black appendages.

"Nine! Daddy's as strong as you mommy!" Zaru spoke up.

I shook my head with a smirk. "No one's as strong as mommy, she can use her power better than me."

Kyuubi gave me a look. "I would have been surprised more if you had more than me, I guess the shift we made those years ago allowed you to build up the same level of power as me."

I then realised that I hadn't told Kakashi or the others about how I became what I was. That's a story for another time since our reunion was a short one.

"Well, sorry to make this short but I can sense people approaching. I don't want my children in danger so we have to go. It's been good seeing you again. Next time Jiraiya, pick somewhere further away so we have more time."

He nodded. "I'll do what I can Kurama. It's good to see you too."

We bade our farewells before returning through the invisible gate into the demon world. I took one look at my family and smiled. Kyuubi saw my look.

"What's gotten into you?"

I shrugged, dropping into beast form. "Nothing, just seeing our children makes me remember how much I love you. You made some beautiful kits."

Kyuubi smiled back. "_We_ made them Kurama, and I love you too."

We shared a loving kiss, much to the displeasure of our children before returning to our home. I was going to get seriously grilled tonight about keeping the number of tails I had from Kyuubi, but I would soon make her forget about all that...

Even if I was more vocal than her, and the children were kept awake...


End file.
